


The Spellcaster Duelist Season 1!

by HisokaMasato12



Series: Spellcaster [2]
Category: YuGiOh!
Genre: F/M, Yami Yugi/Yugi Mutou/Ryou Bakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaMasato12/pseuds/HisokaMasato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jaden had an older Sister who meets Yugi and the Gang on the ship over to Duelist Kingdom? This is the story of Jenifer Yuki the older Sister of Jaden Yuki. YamiYugixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profile and Dueling Deck!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Name: Jenifer "Jenny" Yuki  
Age: 16-years-old  
DOB: July 23  
City of birth: Domino  
Home land: Japan  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Likes: Karate, Judo, boxing, kicking boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, night time, star gazing, looking up at the moon, being alone, dark colors, motorcycles, anime, manga, horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, spicy foods and cooking  
Deck: Spellcasters  
Family: Father-Unknown  
Mother-Unknown  
Younger Brother-Jaden Yuki  
Sister-None  
Love interest: Yami Yugi  
Best friend: The Pharaoh, Mai, Yugi, Serenity, and Joey  
Quote: "Get Your Game On!" and "That's Game!"  
Personality: Can't be pushed around, easy to annoy, has a bit of a short-tempered, a bit Ichijo-like, kind, caring, friendly, more of a loner, and intelligent  
Looks: Brown thigh length hair pulled into a ponytail sometimes with bangs, creamy colored skin, chocolate brown colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both ears priced twice on the ear lop. A black mid-drift furred hooded jacket over a blue semi mid-drift short sleeve shirt, black baggy combat jeans held up by a black belt with a silver chain, gray tennis shoes, and a black heart locket on a black ribbon  
Dislikes: Jerks, preps, bright colors, day times, fan clubs of any kind, snakes, spiders, Tea, Tea's friend speeches, Kaiba's attitude, and Perverts  
And  
Background: Jenifer was born and raised in Domino, Japan as the older Sister of everyone's favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Character Jaden Yuki. Ever since the day Jaden was born she has always been there for him and it she who had raised him because their parents where never home. Jenifer adores her little Brother who looks up to her and no it's not because she's teller then him, but because of her dueling skills. Jenifer was home schooled, so she could stay and watch over Jaden who went to a normal grade school and it got to the point where Jaden forced her to start attending school at 16, but she was then invited to Duelist Kingdom. Now that's she on her way Jenifer meets Yugi and his friends who she decides to help when he tells her about what Pegasus did to his Grandfather.

[Jenifer's Dueling Deck!]  
Monsters!  
Sorcerer Magician  
Sorceress Magician  
Fire Magician x3  
Water Magician x3  
Earth Magician x3  
Wind Magician x3  
Light Magician x3  
Hope Magician x2  
Despire Magician x2  
Vampire Magician x2  
Angel Valkyria  
Angel Magician  
Angel Cat  
Magician's Valkyrie x2  
Dark Magician  
Buster Blader  
Silent Magician Lv 4  
Silent Magician Lv 6  
Silent Magician Lv 8

Ritual Monster!  
Magician of Black Chaos

Magic!  
Magician Sword  
Magician Shield  
Magician Book  
Magician Wand  
Magician's Spear  
Black Magic Ritual  
Book of the Sacred Arts  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Magic Formal x2  
Pot of Greed x3  
Mystical Space Typhoon x2  
Heavy Storm x2  
Polymerization x2

Traps!  
Jar of Greed  
Dust Tornado x2  
Negate Attack x2  
Chain Dectrution x2  
Magic Cylinder  
Draining Shield x2  
Sakuretsu Armor x2  
Doble Passé  
Trap Hole x2  
Mirror Force x2

Fusion Monsters!  
Elemental Dragon  
Ice Magician  
Life Magician  
Death Magician  
Dark Paladin


	2. Journey to the Duelist Kingdom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This well introduce Jenifer "Jenny" Yugi as she is about to aboard the ship for Duelist Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Shipping Docks!  
It was a beautiful night as a lot of kids gathered around a cruise ship and among them is a young girl around 16 years of age who was just looking around the place, but she had her cell phone to her ear talking with some one well she waited for the announcements. The young girl has brown thigh length hair pulled into a ponytail at that time with bangs, creamy colored skin, chocolate brown colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both ears priced twice on the ear lop and was wearing a black mid-drift furred hooded jacket over a blue semi mid-drift short sleeve shirt, black baggy combat jeans held up by a black belt with a silver chain, gray tennis shoes, and a black heart locket on a black ribbon. Her name is Jenifer Yuki, but a lot of people call her Jenny for short.  
“Jenny!” a child's voice whined over the phone.  
“Don't worry Jaden,” Jenny told the child over the phone, “everything is going to be fine sweetie.”  
“But...but I don't want to be alone,” the child sobbed, “I want you to stay here.”  
“You'll be alright by yourself for a few weeks sweetheart,” Jenny told the now crying child, “just keep practicing and I'll get you that deck you want.”  
{Me: Jaden's attached to his Sister, so he can't stand being without her for more then a few hours.}  
“OK,” the child agreed, “just hurry back Onee-san.”  
“I well Jaden,” Jenny told the child, “I love you sweetie.”  
“I love you, too, Onee-san,” the child said.  
Jenny let out a sigh as she hanged and placed her cell phone in her back pocket before she went and stood with the others kids and teenagers. Jenny wasn't really surprise to see a lot of of people because she knew that Duel Monsters is a very popular card game and a lot of people play it and she was one of them though her little Brother Jaden was still learning something about the game, but she know that soon enough he was going to be one of them. Jenny let out a sigh as she ran her left hand fingers through her side bangs as she thought about her little Brother and his tear stained face to the point where she thought about leaving and head back home, but if it got her out of going to school then she was so going. Jenny loves her little Brother there was no doubt about it, however, he sometimes acted like he was the older siblings not the other way around. As Jenny let out a sigh a young boy walked up to stand next to her and she noticed from the corner of her eye that he was about 5” shorter then her which was shocking because he was wearing Domino High boy's school uniform.  
“Hi,” the young boy greeted.  
“Hello,” Jenny greeted back.  
“You seem to be having an inner battle with yourself,” the boy said, “is there something wrong?”  
“Nah,” Jenny answered with a shake of her head, “I just feel a bit bad about leaving my little Brother Jaden alone.”  
“Why is he alone?” the boy asked, “where are your parents?”  
“Their always working and have very little time for us,” Jenny answered, “so I'm the one who looks after Jaden.”  
“You seem to be a great big Sister,” the boy told her with a smile.  
“Thanks,” Jenny said, “to be honest. I'm the one who raised Jaden since he was born and it was a tough job for a 10-year-old to do, but I got through.”  
“You were 10 when he was born?” the boy asked.  
“Yup,” Jenny answered, “he's now 6 which makes me 16.”  
“Hey, I'm 16 as well,” the boy said surprised.  
Jenny looked at him with a smile that he returned before he looked at her closely.  
“What's your name anyways?” the boy asked.  
“Jenifer Yuki, but people call me Jenny for short,” Jenny answered/told him.  
“I'm Yugi Mutou,” the boy introduced himself.  
“So you the boy who beat Seto,” Jenny said as she looked at him.  
“Yeah,” Yugi agreed, “that's me...hold on? Did you just called Kaiba by his first name?”  
“Yeah,” Jenny answered, “I'm on a first name biases with Seto.”  
“I've heard a young girl who duels using a spellcaster-type deck is on a first name biases with Kaiba,” Yugi told her, “I never knew that there was another girl.”  
“Well,” Jenny said with a blush, “I'm what everyone calls the Spellcaster Duelist.”  
“WHAT!!!?” Yugi yelled in shock, “your the famous Spellcaster Duelist?”  
“Yeah,” Jenny answered with a sweat drop.  
“Attention all Duelist!” a voice boomed out making Yugi and Jenny to look at the ship and up. “Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions! You received Star Chips with you invitations that would grant you entry into the contest. Your all elite invited by us after close examination of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have an equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you have chosen your cards and how well you play. Now Duelist crossed the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom!”  
Yugi and Jenny looked at each other before they moved to get in line with the others waiting to get on board though Jenny kept looking at her cell phone expecting her little Brother to call her at the last minute.  
“Present your Star Chips as you aboard the vessel,” a voice told them, “thank you. Next.”  
Jenny let out a sigh as she took her Star Chips out getting ready to show them to the guy when all of a sudden a new voice yelled.  
“Hey you!” the voice explain, “get out of here! Only official contests are allowed on board.”  
“How do you know I'm not official?” a Brooklyn accent like voice asked.  
Both Jenny and Yugi looked around the others in line and saw two men in suites dragging a young boy with dirty blond hair away from the ship.  
“Cause official duelist aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches,” one of the suites answered.  
“Joey?” Yugi asked, “what the?”  
Both Jenny and Yugi left the line and went over to the three guys wondering how this even happen and why.  
“Stop your struggling,” the same guy said, “we're going to have to throw you out.”  
“No way,” the blond said, “I came here to duel and I'm going to duel.”  
Yugi and Jenny had just reached them making all three to the look over at them as they came to a stop.  
“Leave him alone,” Yugi told them.  
“Hey, Yugi,” the blond greeted.  
“Joey?” Yugi asked again, “what are you doing here Joey?”  
Jenny looked at the boy named Joey with a raised eyebrow.  
“Did ya really think I was going to let ya do this one your own?” Joey asked, “come on help me out?”  
“He's with me,” Yugi told the suites, “you've gotta let him on?”  
“Only people with Star Chips are allowed on board,” the suit told him, “no expectations. You understand.”  
“But Joey has a Star Chip,” Yugi told them, “didn't he tell you?”  
“I do?” Joey asked.  
“See,” Yugi told him as he held out his hand.  
Joey reached out his own hand and Yugi placed a Star Chip in his hand surprising Jenny, Joey, and the two suits. Jenny smiled at this after a few minutes of being surprised.  
“What's this?” Joey asked.  
“According to this card a Star Chip is proof that one is a duelist,” Yugi answered as he held up a card.  
“Hmmm...” one of the suits hummed, “that maybe, but all participant are given two Star Chips. You'll be at a disadvantage.”  
“Maybe,” Yugi agreed, “but I'd rather take that chance then to go to the Duelist Kingdom without my friend. I need him.”  
“Yugi...” Joey said being at a lost for words.  
“What do we do?” the other suite asked his coworker.  
The first suit pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then placed it to his ear.  
“Mr. Pegasus,” the suit greeted, “we've got a problem Sir.”  
Jenny looked at him as he talked to his boss before he hanged and let Joey go and then told them to get back in line. All three of them did as told and stood in line Jenny pulled out her cell phone and noticed that she had a text massage from her little Brother making her to sweat drop, but she text back none the less. Joey looked at her as she texted her Brother trying to calm him down because he was still having a hard time being without his Big Sister and he then remembered that he hadn't introduced himself to her yet.  
“Hey,” Joey greeted.  
Jenny looked up at him surprised first before she smiled at him.  
“Hey,” she greeted back.  
“I'm Joey Wheeler,” Joey stated, “and you are?”  
“Jenifer Yuki, but I go by Jenny,” she answered.  
“Well, it's nice to meet you Jenny,” Joey said as they shook hands.  
“It's nice to meet you, too, Joey,” Jenny stated.  
Jenny went back to texting her Brother making Joey to look over her shoulder to see who she was texting to see the name JADEN. Joey smirked thinking the wrong thing about who she was texting.  
“Texting your boyfriend?” he asked.  
“What?” Jenny asked in shook, “no.”  
“Then whose this Jaden guy?” Joey asked.  
“My Baby Brother,” Jenny answered, “he's going through an older Sister with draw right now.”  
“Oh,” Joey said with a blush, “my bad.”  
Jenny just rolled her eyes as a giggle escape from her mouth before she placed her phone back into her pocket because they had just reached the guy where they showed him their Star Chips before going on board.  
On Board!  
Jenny let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing just as the ship sat sail feeling blow throw her brown locks making her smile a little bit as Yugi and Joey stood on her left side.  
“I'm glad they allowed you on board Joey,” Yugi told him.  
“Only because you sacrificed one of your Star Chips for me,” Joey answered, “but if any of the other duelist finds out that we only have one Star Chip each, they could really try and take advantage.”  
Jenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow thinking that he's an idiot.  
“Then be quiet about it,” Yugi told him.  
Joey looked out over the ocean with a smile as Domino got smaller.  
“Kinda of exciting, huh, Yugi, Jenny?” Joey asked.  
“Yeah,” both Jenny and Yugi answered.  
Jenny turned around to walk off to find her room when she saw a blond haired woman standing behind them.  
“Well, what do we have here?” she asked.  
Joey and Yugi turned around to look at her and Joey was drooling over her already making Jenny to roll her eyes.  
“Wow.”  
“So your the Yugi kid everyone's talking about?” she asked.  
“Hoho,” Joey said in a love sick voice, “check it out.”  
The blond haired woman bended down to look at Yugi more closely.  
“I'm amazed a squirt like you could bet Kaiba,” she told him, “your famous you know?”  
“Thanks you very much,” Yugi told her, “I think.”  
The blond stood up straighter before Joey went and opened his big mouth.  
“Hey, Miss,” Joey greeted, “I'm a really good friend of the Master Duelist. In fact...”  
“Look,” the blond snapped at him before looking back at Yugi, “your either a champ or a chump. Cut this two lose. Their fashion challenge and deserve to be crushed in this games.”  
The blond turned to walk away and Joey just continued to drool.  
“Please crush me?” he asked.  
“I'll crush you all eventually,” she answered, “the names Mai.”  
Jenny felt her eye twitched in annoyance because of Mai wondering who she thinks she is.  
“I would love to crush you Blondie,” Jenny growled.  
Mai turned around and looked at her for the first time since she showed up before her eyes widen in realization of who Jenny is and got stars in her eyes.  
“Forgive me Miss Yuki,” she said, “I didn't realize it was you. I'm a hug fan and I'm looking forward to dueling you in this tournament.”  
“Huh?”  
“Thanks,” Jenny said a bit unsure.  
Mai smiled before she turned around and walked off away leaving Joey, Jenny, and Yugi together just standing there looking off after her. Joey then turned around to look at Jenny with a confused look on his face.  
“What was that about?” he asked.  
“Oh, that,” Jenny said a bit unsure and embarrassed, “well, I'm just as famous as Seto Kaiba in Duel Monsters. Everyone calls me the Spellcaster Duelist and then my Fan boys calls me the Princess Spellcaster. Don't ask.”  
“Got it,” both Yugi and Joey said at the same time.  
At that all three of them walked inside not noticing that two people where watching the whole scene from their hiding place.  
Inside!  
Jenny felt like sneaking out of the place as Joey started to cause a scene though she just stood where she was standing.  
“Hey!” Joey yelled at the guy, “is this a joke or what? This is a Luxury Cruiser.” He turned around with his arms folded over his chest. “I know you got better rooms somewhere.”  
Just then the suit from before came running in at that moment.  
“You again!” he yelled.  
“We cut you a break and now your causing more trouble.”  
“Do you want to get thrown outta here?”  
Jenny let out a sigh as she watched Joey make a fool of himself before she looked next to her to see a weird looking guy standing next to her just as a guy who looks like a bug appeared next to her next.  
“Hey?” the bug said with surprise, “aren’t you that kid Yugi?”  
Yugi turned towards the voice to get a surprise at who he saw.  
“Yeah, and your…”  
“Weevil and Rex, the Dino Duelist,” Joey finished for him.  
“Ha,” Rex laughed, “your waiting your time with those guys. The privet rooms are reserved for the finalists in the previous tournaments, like us.”  
“And for the Spellcaster Duelist as well,” Jenny added in.  
“Yeah, her, too,” Rex agreed.  
Jenny rolled her eyes as Yugi started to talk to Weevil about his win over Rex.  
“Congratulations on winning the regionals Weevil,” Yugi told him.  
“It was nothing,” Weevil said.  
“Yeah,” Rex agreed, “I went easy on him that time.”  
Joey moved forward way from the suits with a smile.  
“Yeah?” he asked, “well, me, Jenny, and Yugi are going to take the tournament this time. Right Yugi, Jenny?”  
“Huh?” Jenny said, “Joey. I hate to seem like a geek, but the correct way to say that sentience is Jenny, Yugi, and I not me, Jenny, and Yugi.”  
“Huh?”  
Weevil was the first to recover from the shock of Jenny going geek on them.  
“To tell you the truth,” he started, “winning the last championship didn't feel like mush of an achievement. I can't really consider myself the champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba, but I'm sure I'll be battling against you in this tournament Yugi. I'm looked forward to it.”  
“I'm looking forward to it, too,” Yugi agreed.  
“I'm looking forward to some Dino Devaluation,” Rex told them.  
“Well, I'm going to put your Dinosaur under a spell Dino brain,” Jenny told him.  
Rex turned to her to say something, but jumped back in surprise when he layed eyes on her for the first time.  
“Your...your...your the Princess Spellcaster,” Rex stutterer.  
Jenny looked at him with a smirk before turning around, but stopped turned half way to look at them all.  
“I really hope that all of you boys are ready to get your game on when we reach the island,” she said before walking away.  
Joey stared in awe as she walked off towards her room that was given to her because she was well known like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou.  
“Wow,” he said, “that girl knows how to get a guy to stay on his toes.”  
Yugi nodded in agreement as he watched her walk off, too, though he just couldn't help, but smile as Jenny disappeared into the crowd.  
Jenny's Room!  
Jenny walked into a really amazing room and sat her bag down on the bed and looked around the room before setting on the bed with sigh. Jenny then reached over to her bag and pulled out a golden bracelet with an Egyptian eye in the middle of it wondering why she had and how it come to her, but she was afraid to find out more about it. Jenny let out a sigh as she placed it back into her bag and just laid down thinking that she might not have made the right choice in going to Duelist Kingdom instead of taking care of her little Brother. Jenny reached up to the black heart locket that was hanging from a black ribbon before she untied the ribbon and opened up the locket to see a picture of a little boy with two tone brown hair, cream colored skin, chocolate brown colored eyes, and a small figure who wore a goof grin on his face which made her smile at just the sight of it.   
'Jaden,' she thought as she closed the locket, 'I'll try to be home soon little Brother.'  
Jenny sat up as she retied her ribbon back on around her neck, stood up, and walked back out to go look at the ocean hoping to calm her nerves down a little bit not knowing that she was about to get a bit more nerves not to mention angry.  
The Ship Side Deck!  
Jenny walked up to the railing leaning against it letting the wind blow through her hair like before not noticing Yugi coming outside till she heard his voice.  
“Jenny?” he asked.  
Jenny turned around to look at him with a smile on her face that he returned before they went over to a table where they sat down and started talking about random things that ended up with them talking about Duel Monsters.  
“So what's your favorite card Jenny?” Yugi asked.  
“My favorite card is the female Dark Magician,” Jenny answered.  
“There's a female version?” Yugi asked in surprise.  
“Yeah,” Jenny answered him, “she's called Dark Magician Girl and I've been looking everywhere for her with 0 luck.”  
“Why do you want her?” Yugi asked.  
“She'll be a perfect addition to my deck and plus I have the male Dark Magician already,” Jenny answered, “almost my whole deck is female spellcasters expect for only about 5 that are males.”  
“That's cool,” Yugi told her, “I've heard that you have two none Spellcasters in your deck. Is that true?”  
“Yup,” Jenny answered, “Elemental Dragon and Buster Blader, however, Elemental Dragon is created by fusioning Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light, and Darkness Magicians together with the power of Polymerization.”  
“Wow,” Yugi said in awe, “now I see why it's called the Elemental Dragon. It's because of all the Element related Spellcasters, right?”  
“Yup.”  
“That's cool.”  
Jenny smiled at him before Joey walked up to looking happy and holding four cards in his hands before he held them out to show Jenny and Yugi the cards.  
“Hey, Yugi, Jenny,” Joey said, “I got some good trading in.”  
“Hey, let us 'em?” both Yugi and Jenny asked.  
“A Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword,” Yugi said.  
“Great,” Jenny told him.  
“With this magic cards combined with your monsters you'll have a real strong deck,” Yugi told him.  
“Alright,” Joey said happily, “so now I'm ready to win every duel I play.”  
“I think your about to find out it's a bit harder then that,” Jenny told him.  
“Here, add this to your deck,” Yugi stated as he handed Joey a Time Wizard card, “it can be helpful in a tight spot.”  
“Thanks,” Joey told him as he took the card, “I'll take it. I can't get over how mush your always helping me out.”  
Jenny smiled at the two friends before looking towards the sound of foot steps to see Weevil coming up which made her frown seeing as she hates bugs, snakes, and spiders, but whose counting.  
“Ah, we meet again,” Weevil said in mock surprise.  
Yugi turned around while Joey just looked up to see Weevil standing there.  
“Oh, Weevil,” Yugi said in surprise.  
Weevil walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean before turning around to face Yugi, Joey, and Jenny.  
“The evening wind sure feels nice,” he told them, “so did you trade for any good cards Yugi?”  
“Nah,” Yugi answered, “I'm going to duel with the cards I've brought along with me.”  
“And what about you Miss Jenifer?” Weevil asked Jenny next.  
“I use Spellcaster-type monsters/traps/magic cards, so I have no use for none Spellcaster-types,” Jenny answered.  
“I figured as much from you two,” Weevil said, “you used those Exodia cards in your duel against Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all.” Weevil turned towards Jenny who was looking at him with an indifference look on her face. “So is the Elemental Dragon, right Miss Jenifer?”  
“The Exodia cards are really Rare along with the Elemental Dragon,” Jenny answered.  
“Could I possible see those legendary rare cards?” Weevil asked the both of them.  
“I don't see why not,” Yugi agreed, “just be careful with them, OK?”  
“I'm sorry, but I don't hand over my cards to some one I just meet,” Jenny told him, 'like hell I'll hand over my Dragon to you Bug Freak.'  
“Here,” Yugi told him as he handed Weevil five cards.  
“So this are the cards that are used to summon Exodia?” Weevil asked.  
“Nah, really,” Jenny said with a sarcastic tone, “we never noticed.”  
Joey sniggered while Yugi just sweat drop though Weevil portended that he didn't hear her at all.  
“For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards, but I couldn't come up with anything.” {Me: Poor whittle baby. NOT!!!! Your a creep Weevil and you know it} “Until just this moment.”  
“Huh?”  
Jenny gasped when she cought onto what Weevil was doing when he turned around and walked to the railing and ran to stop, but she didn't get there on time because Weevil had thrown them into ocean.  
“Say good bye to Exodia!”  
“NO!!!” Yugi shouted in despire.  
{Me: Poor Yugi, and I mean it this time. Yugi:*Sweat drop* Me: I can kill Weevil for you, Yugi. Just say the word and he'll be dead before he can even blink. Yugi: Calm Down Jenny. *Sweat drops even more with a worried/trying to smile look*}  
Jenny looked at Weevil with a look that could kill him if looks could kill anyone that was.  
“*Laugh* Now there's no one who can challenge me,” Weevil said as he walked off.  
'Don't get to confident Bug boy,' Jenny thought.  
“Why you...” Joey growled.  
“My cards,” Yugi said in distraught as he leaned over the railing, “those are the Exodia cards that my Grandpa gave me!”  
“I'll get them,” Joey said as he jumped over board.  
“NO!!!” both Jenny and Yugi shouted.  
“Joey don't!” Yugi called out.  
“Joey, where are you?!” Jenny asked.  
Jenny almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw Joey's head appeared above the water, but she was still worried.  
“I promise I'll get them for you, Yugi!” Joey called back to him.  
“Joey, their not worth drowning over!” Yugi called out to him.  
“No worry Yugi. There see I've got one of them.”  
“Joey!” Yugi shouted, “swim back to the ship.”  
“No way!” Joey told him, “at least this time there's something I can do to help some one I care about. Current sure is strong though it's hard to fight, but if I punk out now then whose going to help my Sister Serenity.” Joey was able to get another card. “Just three more now!”  
“JOEY!!!” Yugi shouted before he dived over the railing making Jenny freak out as Yugi swim over to Joey. “Just hold on!”  
“Ah, Yugi,” Joey said, “just three more.”  
Jenny let out a gasp when she saw Joey go under out cold.  
“Joey!” Yugi shouted in alarm.  
Jenny ran along the side of the ship trying to find something to help bring them back up onto the ship when all of sudden a ladder was thrown over the side for them making Jenny to look up to see two people one a girl and the other a boy.  
“YUGI!!!!” a brown haired girl yelled.  
“Are you ok?” a brown haired boy yelled next.  
“Grab hold!” the brown haired girl yelled again.  
“Hurry!” the brown haired boy yelled again.  
“Tea, Tristan!” Yugi shouted in happiness.  
Jenny ran over to them and helped them pull Yugi and Joey up making Yugi smile at all three of them as they got both him and Joey up back onto the ship.  
“That was close,” Yugi told them, “I’m glad that you two showed up. Really glad.”  
“We’re a team,” the girl Tea told him, “we stick together.”  
“We'll always watch your back,” the boy Tristan finished.  
“Thanks guys.”  
“I'm sorry Yugi.”  
“Huh?”  
“I really am,” Joey went on, “I was only able save two of your cards.”  
“It's ok Joey,” Yugi tried to tell him.  
“It's not ok,” Joey told him, “it's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anyone. Exspecially my Sister, Serenity.”  
“Serenity?” Both Yugi and Jenny asked.  
“Really?” Tea asked, “you have a Sister Joey.”  
Jenny looked at Joey with a sad look wondering what if it's that bad.  
“Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids,” Joey told them, “she lives far away with my Mother. My Sister has really bad eyes since she was born and eventually she'll go blind.”  
“I'm sorry,” Yugi told him.  
“Thanks Yugi,” Joey said, “she sent me a massage. The Doctors told her that the time has come and soon her eyes well be impossible to fix even with surgery, but there are specialists who can preform the operation now before it's to late. They can save her eyes sight, but there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win for her. Winning the Duelist Kingdom and getting the prize money. That's the only way I can help Serenity!”  
All of them stood looking at the sunset as the sun rosed to start a new day.  
“We'll do our best Joey,” Yugi told him, “you for your Sister and me for my Grandpa.”  
“That's right,” Tea agreed, “we'll do this together.”  
Jenny smiled before she turned around and walked off to head to her room where she could grab her bag and get ready to get onto the earthy ground again.


	3. Into the Hornet's Nest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get back at Weevil, Yugi challenges him to a duel and risks not only his one Star Chip, but his Dueling deck as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Duelist Kingdom!  
Jenny walked to the side of the ship as she was putting her hair up into a ponytail letting a few strains to frame her face before she hosted her bag up a bit onto her shoulder. She let out a sigh well leaning on the railings watching as the island drew near listening to Yugi and his friends talk for she wasn't standing that fare from them.  
“Man,” Joey said, “this Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place.” He then looked at Yugi. “Finding your Grandpa's not going to be east.”  
“Well, we've got to start somewhere,” Yugi told him.  
Jenny let out another sigh as the ship pulled into the dock where she saw more suits which made her roll her eyes at the insane measures that Pegasus took and it appeared she wasn't the only one.  
“Wow,” Joey said in awe, “check out the suits.”  
Yugi looked around at them before his eyes rested on Jenny who he never noticed moved away from them. He and the others walked to stand next to her which made her look up at them to see that they where smiling at her to which she returned the smile. They all looked back out as a ramp was placed to where they could walk off of the ship.  
“Attention all Duelist please disembark in an orderly fashion,” a voice on the loud speakers told them.  
“Tea, what if one of those security guys find out that the both of us are stowaways?” Tristan asked Tea a bit fearful, “we atta just play it safe and swim back.”  
Jenny looked at Tristan with a raised eyebrow thinking that he was an idiot and it appeared that she wasn't the only one.  
“We're in the middle of nowhere lamebrain,” Tea told him, “if you can just try and act normal then we'll be ok.”  
Jenny sweat dropped before she moved to the ramp where she followed the other duelists down to the ground with Yugi and his friends following. She just rolled her eyes when she heard Tristan mumbling his breath about acting cool and what not.  
“Hey, you!” a voice called making them all to stop and look back, “don't be nerves. Your our guest here.”  
“That right,” Tristan said as he turned to face the guy and bowed. “I'm your guest.” He then turned around and walked over to where Jenny and the others where standing. “I think I just had a heart Atk.”  
“Way to play it cool Tristan,” Tea told him, “that wasn't suspicious at all.”  
Jenny glared at Tea finding it rude to say something like that to a friend though she didn't have any friends because she's been home schooled for 6 years to raise her little Brother.  
“Alright,” Joey cheered, “every single one of us made it here! Safe and sou-ACHOO!!”  
Tea jumped out of the way when Joey sneezed making Jenny wish she had cold medicine on her.  
“You'll never have cought that cold if it wasn't for Weevil,” Yugi told him.  
Jenny looked over at the ship to see the bug freak just walking off it.  
“Speaking of our wormy friend,” Joey said having seeing him, too, “it seems he just slithered his way off the boat and is already looking to start some trouble.” By now they all where looking at him to see a smirk on his face. “That slime ball. I would love to wipe that smirk off his face.”  
'I would, too,' Yugi thought, 'but we don't have time for Weevil right now.'  
“That makes two of us,” Jenny agreed as she turned to walk away.  
Tea looked at her for a bit and was just about to call out to her when Tristan beat her to the punch.  
“Hey, wait!”  
Jenny stopped and looked back at them with a confused looked on her face.  
“Tristan and I, didn't get your name,” Tea told her.  
“Oh,” Jenny said looking embarrassed, “I'm sorry.” She turned to face them with a smile. “My is Jenifer Yuki, but please call me Jenny.”  
“Where are you from Jenny?” Tea asked.  
“Domino,” Jenny answered, “I've been home schooled for 6 years because I had to help raise my Baby Brother, well, more like raise him, myself.”  
Jenny turned around and walked off with a wave over to her shoulder leaving Yugi and them looking after her. At that moment the guy who greet them the other night walked up to greet them again.   
“Welcome all Duelist,” one of suits greeted, “please follow the stairs to meet your host.”  
“That castles got to belong to Pegasus,” Yugi told him friends.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Joey asked as he walked by Yugi.  
With that every duelist started to walk up the stairs to the castle.  
Half way up!  
Yugi and his friends were half up the stairs when Tea stopped walking after she saw a young boy with white hair standing in the trees.  
“Huh?”  
The others stopped at looked back at her.  
“What's that?” she asked.  
“What did you see Tea?” Yugi asked her.  
“It looked like Bakura,” Tea answered as she pointed into the trees.  
“Bakura?” Joey asked confused, “from school?”  
“Again with this Bakura stuff,” Tristan mumbled.  
“Where is he, Tea?”  
They all looked to where Tea as still pointing to see nothing.  
“That's two times that I've seen him now, but he's not there anymore,” she told them, “maybe it's all in my head.”  
They all continued up the stairs with the rest of the duelist.  
The Top!  
Jenny stood off to the side in the front looking bored, but she kept massing with her locket around her neck hoping that Jaden was alright. She had never been this far away from him before even if it was just to the grocery market which was a mile away from them. Jenny stood there trying to block out the other duelists as the talked about the tournament and the other duelists that were there.  
“Wow. Look it's Weevil Underwood. He's the Regional Champion.”  
“And that's the runner up Rex Rapter.”  
“And there's Mako Tsunami. He's ranked 3rd.”  
“And over there,” one of the others said, “standing off to the side is the Princess Spellcaster herself, Jenifer Yuki and she's the number 2 rank best Duelist in the world.”  
“Wow. These all the best Duelist in the world, but where the world's champ? Kaiba?”  
“Did you here? Some kid beat him on his own turf, too.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I thought that Kaiba was the best.”  
“He was, but not anymore. Yugi's the kid to beat now.”  
Jenny looked over at Yugi to see him blushing from embarrassment as Joey elbowed him gently in the back.  
“Attention! Please gather around? Your malevolent host is anxious to greet all of you.”  
Jenny looked up at the balcony to see Pegasus walking out.  
“Boy, what I wouldn't give for just five minutes alone with that guy,” Joey growled.  
'I'm not leaving this Island till I save my Grandfather,' Yugi thought, 'No matter what Pegasus has planned for me.'  
“Greetings Duelist,” Pegasus said, “I am Maximillion Pegasus.” Jenny rolled her eyes at this. “It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me the worlds greatest Duelists, but come tournaments end only one shall be crowned King of Games. I applaud you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creative, and with conning for this tournament well tests your skills like never before. To track your progress through out the tournament you each been given a dueling glove.” He held up a glove with star like slots on it. “You also been given two precise Star Chips.” He then held up two Star Chips as Jenny and Yugi placed their dueling gloves on their right hand with their Star Chips in place. “You must wagerer them as each duel you compete into advance to the final level of the computation to clam the 3 million dollar prize money you must win 10 Star Chips. 10 Star Chips well admit you into my Castle where you'll face me in one final duel.”  
'If Grandpa's here,' Yugi thought, 'I bet my Dueling Glove he's hidden away in that castle, but I'll never be able to get in there with all of this guards around. We're just going to have to win enough Star Chips to get inside.'  
“This is going to be a tournament of the likes you've never experience before,” Pegasus went on, “state of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing your dueling wars well be in effect. I can tell you what these new rules are, but what fun well that be? You'll discover them as you compete though you won't last very long. Remember to think boldly, think strategically, and duel merically. You have on full hour to prepare both your decks and yourselves. When the sky lights up with fireworks the duels well begin.”  
'I've just gotta win,' Yugi thought as he watched Pegasus leave, 'I just gotta.'  
Jenny was also watching Pegasus walked back inside the castle before she turned walk away, but to only be pulled over to Yugi, Tea, and Tristan by Joey. Yugi and Tristan smiled at her which made her smile back at them, but Tea didn't look to thrilled having her around. All five of them walked back down the stairs with the rest of the crowd and just kept on walking. They soon stopped on a dirt path away from the other duelist as Joey turned to Yugi looking worried.  
“Yugi, I don't think I can win this thing maybe you'll best take your Star Chip back,” Joey told him.  
“Nah,” Yugi said, “keep it. Your little Sister is counting on you to win the tournaments price money for her.”  
“Thanks man,” Joey thanked.  
“You can do it,” Tea told him, “you've just got to steer clear of the more experiences Duelists first.”  
“Try the more inexperienced Duelists,” Jenny told him.  
“Yeah,” Tristan agreed, “it's all about working your way up.”  
“Thanks you guys,” Joey said, “well, Yugi between your grandpa and my Sister we can't have room for mistakes.”  
“Right,” Yugi asked.  
They all looked back at the castle when they heard bangs.  
“The fireworks,” Tea pointed out, “it's starting.”  
“Let's do it,” Yugi told them.  
Awhile later!  
As they continued to walk Joey looked at Yugi who was standing next to him.  
“So what's your plan Yugi?”  
“I might as well stick with Weevil,” Yugi answered, “after all we have a score to settle.”  
“I was hoping you'll say that.”  
Jenny and Tea both looked ahead to see a figure standing near the trees almost in shadows.  
“Uh...Isn't that him?” Jenny asked.  
Yugi, Tristan, and Joey looked to where the two girls where looking at to see Weevil standing there before Yugi's eyes narrow a bit.  
“Weevil,” Yugi mumbled before yelling loudly. “WEEVIL!!! I CHALLEGE YOU TWO A DUEL!!!”  
Weevil laughed before he turned and ran into the trees making Jenny's eyes narrow.  
“Hey!” Yugi called after him, “wait!”  
“I can't believe it,” Joey said in shock, “Weevil's running.” It then that Yugi ran took off after Weevil. “Hey wait.”  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Jenny ran after Yugi as he chased after Weevil.  
Forest!  
All five of them ran through the forest following Weevil trying to catch up to him though he has a head start. It was then that moths started to fly in front them, behind them, and over head making Jenny think about back on the ship and back to what Weevil told them.  
“Where are all these moths coming from?” Tristan asked.  
“Yuck,” Tea said, “their disgusting!”  
“He's fast for a small guy,” Tristan pointed out.  
“Maybe your just slow for a big guy,” Jenny teased.  
“We'll never catch him,” Joey said, “as long as the whole island is in bond we'll be running all day.”  
“Joey's right on this one,” Jenny agreed.  
'What is Weevil up to?' Yugi thought as he ran ahead of his friends, 'he's wanted to duel with me ever since we meet on the boat. So what's he's running for?' “What did he say on the boat?” Yugi thought back to the ship to before Weevil through his Exodia cards overboard. 'It must have something to do with the new rules, so I better figure what and fast.'  
Clearing!  
It wasn't long till they came upon a clearing where they saw Weevil standing in the middle of it with a smirk on his face.  
“There he is,” Joey pointed out.  
“'Welcome,' says the spider to the fly, 'you flew right into my trap again'!” Weevil said.  
“It's about time you answered for what you did one the boat Weevil!” Yugi yelled at him as he stepped forward before the upside down pyramid around Yugi's next glowed making Jenny gasped quietly to herself. “YU-GI-OH!!! Alright Weevil.” Jenny's eyes widen when she heard a deep voice and her eyes got wider when she saw a boy who looked like Yugi standing in front of them. “It's time to find out if your good at dueling just as you are at running away.”  
'He can't be Yugi,' Jenny thought, 'can he?'  
“Was I simply running away or was I cleverly weaving you into me web?” Weevil asked.  
“It's Time To Duel!” 'Yugi' stated.  
“As you wish!” Weevil hollered.  
At that moment the ground started to shake making Jenny staggered and almost fall backwards onto the ground till a strong arm wrapped around her to keep her from fallin over. With surprise Jenny opened her eyes that she never knew she had closed and saw a pair of slight crimson colored narrowed ones looking at her.  
“Are you ok?” that deep voice asked.  
All Jenny could do was nod while trying to hide her blush as the ground continued to shake under them.  
“Ah!” Tristan screamed as he tried to keep his balance. “It's an Earth quack!”  
The 'Yugi' look alike glared over at Weevil as he kept a firm hold on Jenny to help her keep her balance.  
“What have you done?” he asked.  
Jenny hold in a gasp as the ground started to open up.  
“Look,” Tristan told them, “the entire ground is transforming.”  
They stared in shock as a duel arena rosed up out of the ground.  
“It's gigantic,” Tea said.  
“Man,” Joey said in shock, “these aren't going to be like the duels back home.”  
“You've stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out,” Weevil told him.  
“What is that?” 'Yugi' asked.  
“These's arenas must be sat up all over the island,” Joey stated.  
'Thank you Captain obvious,’ Jenny thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
“Now I'll just meet you out on the field.”  
Jenny growled as Weevil ran over to the red part of the arena and got on it with a smug grin before her attention to 'Yugi' who had let go of her and made his way over to the blue part of the arena.  
“I don't like this,” Joey said as Yugi got into place, “Weevil is a little to cocky.”  
“I've noticed that you have only one Star Chip Yugi,” Weevil decided to point out, “i guess that's means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once your gone everyone elses' well be east pickings.” Weevil looked over at all of the other Duelists that had arrived before his eyes landed on Jenny and he got a smug grin as he looked back Yugi. “And I'll have the pleasure of taking Miss Jenifer Yuki as mine own.”  
Jenny shuddered before she went and hide behind Joey who had clinched his hands into fist while Yugi's eyes narrowed even more at Weevil.  
“Not if I take your two first,” Yugi told him, “and leave Jenny out of this.”  
“What?” Weevil asked in shock.  
“This well be an all or nothing match for the both of us,” Yugi answered, “however, Jenny is not to be apart of this.”  
“Ha, why should I risk both my Star Chips when you only have one?” Weevil asked.  
“Because I have something else that I think you want,” Yugi answered him as he held up his deck, “my whole Duel Monsters Deck.”  
“So you'll risk your Grandpa's Deck?” Weevil asked, “fine by me. Winning all of your cards well be an excellent way to exterminate you once and for all as well as take Jenny as my Queen when I win this tournament.”  
Jenny shuddered again at this hiding even more behind Joey though her face showed concern for Yugi.  
“Exterminate?” Tea asked.  
“Swat that little twerp like a mosquito,” Joey encouraged, “and show him that Jenny's not someone you can win.”  
“Wow,” a voice from behind them sounded, “sounds like a duel is starting over there.”  
“That's Weevil Underwood, but who that other guy?”  
“That guy is Yugi Mutou,” Joey answered, “he beat Kaiba.” Jenny sweat dropped when he turned around to face the other Duelists. “And I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler.” He then gestured to Jenny. “Well, this young lady here is Jenifer Yuki also known as the Spellcaster Duelist and these two...” Joey then gestured to Tea and Tristan. “These two are trespassers.”  
“I never thought I'd see a Weevil and Yugi match up until the finals.”  
“Weevil's a regional champs. No new kid stands a chance against.”  
Joey, Jenny, Tea, and Tristan turned back to the duel that was about to start.  
“Well, Yugi. My adoring public and future Girlfriend is waiting so we should begin.”  
For the third time that day in about the same hour Jenny shuddered and half hide behind Joey.  
“Let's Duel!”

Yugi: 2000  
Weevil: 2000

“Let's see how you like me Killer Needle.”  
A bee-type monster appeared out onto the field making Jenny fake gagging.  
“You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first. This massive monster well match your annoying insect point for point. Atk!”  
“Killer Needle let's show that annoying Mammoth your stinger. Atk!”  
Jenny stared wide eyed at the scene as Weevil's bee remained on the field while Yugi's monster went to the graveyard.  
“NO!!!”  
“Gone after only one sting?” Weevil asked, “he must be allergic.”  
'I wonder if he'll leave me alone if I said I was allergic?' Jenny thought.  
'I don't get it,' Yugi thought as he looked at the field, 'both creatures were equally matched. It should have been a stalemate.'  
“Have you yet to began to figure it out why I lead you all the way to this forest area?” Weevil asked, “if you just looked around then you'll see that this area is an exact replica of out surrounding environment. One part Wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs. The must powerful insect rule the forest so as long as I play my bugs in the forest area I get a field power bonus. I guessed you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament well have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rule book like I did then maybe you'll be the one getting a field power bonus instead of me.”  
“He cheated,” Joey stated, “he lead us here to him an unfair advantage.”  
“He's a freak Joey,” Jenny pointed, “what did except from him?”  
“That's so mean my Queen,” Weevil said as he forged hurt.  
“I think I'm going to be sick,” Jenny mumbled as she backed away.  
“Go ahead call me a cheater,” Weevil told them with smugness, “you'll just angry that you didn't think to swipe the rules yourselves and because you didn't little Yugi is about to get stung.” Jenny raised an eyebrow when Yugi started to cackle, but it made her blush and for some reason she felt like that Yugi, she meet and the Yugi whose dueling are two people in the same body. “What? How could you be laughing?”  
“Because take a look at your furious killer now,” Yugi told him.  
Jenny turned her attention to the field and saw some thing was happening to the big ass bee.  
“What?” Weevil asked as he looked at his monster to see that it vanished, “oh no, my monster. What have you done to my monster?” Weevil looked at his dueling platform. “This makes no sense. My creature was super charged with the field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's creature became just as powerful.”  
“Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest.”  
“The field point advantage was suppose to be mine alone,” Weevil said in shock, “my Queen, forgive me for this miss calculation.”  
“Uh?”  
Everyone's attention was Jenny who was freaking out on the inside, but glared at Weevil on the outside so they turned attention back to the duel.  
“Yugi knock this creep into next week!” Jenny yelled up at him.  
Yugi looked at her for a bit feeling his face heat up at just the sight of her making him look away quickly before anyone noticed the red on his cheeks and across his nose. He knew that little Yugi saw Jenny as a new friend that he was able to make, but when he looked at her, he felt his heart rate pick up over time and whenever Weevil called her “My Queen” he wanted to make Weevil suffer because he felt that only he should be the one to call by that title plus when he looks at her, he got a feeling that he had seen her before, but in a different time and life. Jenny raised an eyebrow at the stranger behavior that Yugi was showing, but thought of it seeing as the others didn't notice it yet. Yugi decided that he'll try and figure out these feelings that he has for the brown haired girl and returned his attention the duel.  
“I've been wondering some thing on the boat ride over here Weevil,” Yugi stated, “why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? As soon as I saw this holographic design it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on kinda of like a home field advantage. What's makes this island so special is the fact that it contains every type of field imaginable so when you deliberately lead us to this spot you were clearing hoping to get some kind of field point advantage.”  
'Well, this stinks,' Jenny thought with an indifferent look, 'I use Spellcaster-type monster and most are Dark- and Light-type kind of Spellcasters. This is such a drag.'  
{Me: Jenny just had a Shikamaru moment. Yami: Whose Shikamaru? Me: Watch Naruto and you'll find out. Yami: What's that? Me: OMR. You poor, poor deprive Pharaoh. Yami: *Blinks in confusion while Yugi snirks in the back ground*}  
“Your offly cleaver to put it like that Yugi, but figuring out one rule want be enough,” Weevil pointed, “there's are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all.”  
“You can beat him Yugi!” Tea and Jenny yelled at the same time before glaring at one another while Yugi blushed upon hearing Jenny cheer for him.  
“Don't let that flee scar ya,” Joey continued as he sweat dropped at the two girls next to him, “he's bluffin'.”  
“Really?” Weevil asked, “let's see how you handle this bluff?” Jenny gagged as Weevil summoned another monster to the field. “My Hercules Beetle well do more then crawl under your skin.”  
'Even thought I know about the field power bonus it's, too, late now to rebuild my deck,' Yugi thought as he looked at his hand, 'I guess this combo Atk is my best bet.' Jenny raised an eyebrow wanting to know what he was doing now. “I play Feral Imp.” A green monster appeared on the field and Jenny almost awed at the creature thinking that it was a lot better then Weevil's monsters. “And now I add this Horn of the Unicorn so that it's magic well raise my Atk points.”  
Jenny felt a shudder run through her when Weevil laughed.  
“You'll have to do better then that,” Weevil told him, “Hercules Beetle Atk!”  
“Feral Imp! Magic Lighting Atk!”  
Jenny gasp when Weevil's creepy bug was able to destroy Yami's monster with ease even thought the Feral Imp had more Atk points.  
'This is really troublesome,' Jenny thought, 'I should have stayed home.' Jenny let out a sigh as glared at Weevil. “Yugi's Atk didn't even phase that thing.”  
“Somethings screwy,” Joey agreed.  
It was at that moment that Jenny heard a giggle from next to her making to look out of the corner of her eye to see a young transparent girl who had black mid-back length hair with bangs that covered her forehead, slightly tan skin, shocking blue colored eyes, and a perfect figure. This young girl was wearing a green and blue magician's outfit for girls that had a blue and green wand to boot.  
{Me: I thought that Jaden could have gotten his ability to see Duel Spirits from Jenny and plus she had another Shikamaru moment.}  
“It seems that your bored already,” the girl said, “you just can't wait to duel can you?”  
'Zip it Sorceress Magician,' Jenny thought with an annoyance making the Sorceress Magician pouted before she disappeared from view. 'Please RA don't let Jaden be like me? Please?'   
Jenny had the tuned back into the duel just in time to see a not so happy Yugi and a smug looking Weevil making her to let out a sigh once again.


	4. The Ultimate Great Moth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter continues where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Recap!  
“It seems that your bored already,” the girl said, “you just can't wait to duel can you?”  
'Zip it Sorceress Magician,' Jenny thought with an annoyance making the Sorceress Magician pouted before she disappeared from view. 'Please RA don't let Jaden be like me? Please?'   
Jenny had the tuned back into the duel just in time to see a not so happy Yugi and a smug looking Weevil making her to let out a sigh once again.  
QS-”My Feral Imp's Magical Lighting Atk should have destroyed your beetle,” Yugi pointed out, “is this another trick Weevil?”  
“Well, this bits,” Jenny whispers to herself.  
“No Yugi,” Weevil answered, “I just thought you'll know that all monsters with the field power bonus are resist to any kind of magic Atk, but since my Hercules Beetle successful deflected your Lighting Atk he still had enough power to destroy you puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points.”

Yami: 1350

“I hope your ready to be my Queen, Miss Jenifer.”  
“I rather jump off a cliff then be with you and that's saying something because I have a Brother to worry about,” Jenny told him.  
Yugi and the others looked at her in shock though Yugi hide the fact that he'll die if she did jump off a cliff and he just couldn't figure out why either. Yugi turned back to the duel with scowl on his face while the others just looked worried not only for Yugi, but for Jenny's sanity as well.  
“Even that 4 eyes freak's weakest bugs are going to be hard to beat as long as he got that field power bonus,” Joey pointed.  
“Yeah, but it's not like it can be turned off,” Tristan reminded him.  
“That Weevil is a no good cheat,” Tea stated.  
'For once I agree with Miss Pink Princess,' Jenny thought with a sigh.  
“It's your turn, so make your move.”  
'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend,' Yugi thought as he placed a card face down, 'by putting my monster in def. it well take the hit, but my life points well be spared.'  
“So we're defending now are we?” Weevil asked, “very cleaver. Sure monster is in def mode then I can't see it's def points so I can't be sure if I can beat it, but even your strongest monsters can't stand against my Basic Insect.” Jenny let out a sigh as the thought 'oh goody more bugs' run through her mind. “Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with a Level 3 Laser Cannon and a Level 2 Power Boost.”  
'Even more great,' Jenny thought, 'a bug with weapons. How troublesome.'  
{Me: Gods I need to stop doing that. I'm making her sound like Shikamaru Nara. Yami: Again who is that? Me: And again watch...NARUTO, YOU BAKA PHARAOH!!! Yugi: Uh-oh. Yami: *Growls* What was that? Me: Nothing my sweetest and dearest Pharaoh. Yami: *Growls louder* Me: Heh...YUSEI!!! *I run for my life while screaming for Yusei leaving a confused Yugi and Yami*}  
'No. Now he's insect's so powerful that monster doesn't stand a chance and once it falls my life points are next.'  
“Now Yugi for every innocent little bug you've ever squashed, stump, crushed, or infumigated...it's pay back time!” Weevil shouted as his monster Atked and destroyed Yugi's defending monster with ease. “You'll have to do better then that if you hope to survive my bugs Laser arsenal.”  
“Then I play this card.”  
'This is not good,' Jenny thought with fear.  
'Hmm, another def card no doubt and I'll make sure that defending is all can do,' Weevil thought, “I'm going to keep you one the def. Atk now with any monster and you'll incessantly activate this trap card.”  
“That Weevil's got Yugi cornered,” Tristan pointed out.  
“Yeah,” Joey agreed, “he can't ever counter Atk.”  
'I repeat not good.'  
“As long as my trap card remains in play your powerless to make a move against me,” Weevil started to brag, “so does my tightening web making you scrum? Does knowing that you’ll lose Miss Jenifer once this is over make you afraid?”  
“If he says anything like about me or calls me, his Queen again and I'll make him fear the name Jenifer Yuki,” Jenny growled.  
{Me: Oh My RA. I forgot to tell ya'll that Jenny hates to be treated like a prize. Yusei: Why am I here? Me: To protect me from him. *Points at Yami* Yusei: *Let's out a sigh* Joey: Oh good grief. Yugi: My thoughts exactly Joey.}  
'He's so busy bragging that he's not even paying attention to my moves,' Yugi thought, 'maybe I can play a little trap of my own.'  
Yugi placed a card face down in the spell and trap card Zone.  
“Face it Yugi, I've got you pinned down and while your unable to Atk me, I'm able to Atk you anytime I want. Each time you cower I create a new monster.” Weevil place another bug monster out on the field. “Keep drawing Yugi.” Jenny watched as Weevil summoned another bug and Yugi just keeps drawing and placing card in def mode. “My army of insects just keep getting bigger.”  
'Any bigger and I think I'm going to be sick.'  
“I'm going to whip out all of your monsters in an all bug biskerk.”  
'That's right Weevil put all of your monsters out on the field,' Yugi thought, 'that's exactly what I'm counting on.'  
“Just look at our Yugi,” Tea stated, “he's so confident up there.”  
“I know,” Joey told her, “when he's dueling it's like he's becoming a totally different guy.”  
Jenny looked at the Yugi that was dueling with a smile as she realized that he just might be a different guy and she had this feeling that she had meet him before when she first layed on this Yugi.  
“What'd ya know?” Weevil asked, “I'm down to my last monster and you know what that means Yugi. I can exterminate ya.”  
“We'll see what my cards have to say about that,” Yugi told him as he drew another card, 'yes, the Dark Magician. This perfect. There's no way Weevil can resist him as a target.' Yugi looked up at Weevil as he place the card on the field in def mode. “Alright Weevil. I defend with the Dark Magician.”  
Jenny flinched upon hearing that having felt a strong connection to her own Dark Magician who only showed himself when she need advice when not in duels.  
“Excellent, I'll destroy your favorite card first,” Weevil told Yugi as he took the bait, “Now my pet power up your Laser Cannon.” The damn bug did as it was told to do. “Atk!” Jenny raised an eyebrow when Yugi started to cackle. “Why are you laughing?”  
“Weevil, your not the only one who can play a trap card,” Yugi told him.  
'What?”  
“You were so busy trying to flirt with Jenny and brad standing that you paid no attention to the cards I put in play,” Yugi answered.  
“But I thought they were all monster c-c-cards.”  
“Not all while you loaded the field with bug monsters I prepared a special surprise,” Yugi explained, “the power of my Mirror Force Trap Card.”  
“Hold your fire!” Weevil told his monster, but it was to late.  
“To late Weevil,” Yugi stated, “you've already ordered the Atk on my Dark Magician and Mirror Force well reflect it right back at you!”  
Jenny watched as the Dark Magician appeared on the field kneeling while the Atk of the Basic Insect bounced off an invisible Mirror right back at Weevil and his monsters destroying for good, however, Jenny's eyes where on the Dark Magician who she noticed looked at her for a brief moment from the corner of his eyes before looking at Weevil with a glare.  
'That was weird,' Jenny thought with a raised eyebrow.

Weevil: 555

“M-my life points are devastated,” Weevil said in shock.  
“Way to go!” Joey and Tristan cheered.  
“Yeah Yugi!” Jenny and Tea also cheered which ended up with them glaring at each other again.  
'He destroyed my army of beautiful bugs,' Weevil thought, 'how dare he?'  
{Me: How? Because he's daring of course. And as for that first comment beautiful bugs, yeah right. You know what's beautiful? Yusei and Yugi: What is? Me: Tigers and wolves that what. Yusei, Yami, and Yugi: *Rolls their eyes*}  
“Your a lair and a cheat Weevil,” Yugi pointed out to him, “and it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are destamated, your life points are low, and as you, yourself said before, you've used up all of your monsters.”  
“Actually I lied about that, too,” Weevil told him, “I still have my most formidable monster waiting in the wings and this unconquerable insect well squash you down once and for all.”  
Jenny felt her eye twitched when Yugi's Dark Magician kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes though people thought it was because of Weevil and well their half right on that.   
'Ok, that's it,' Jenny thought, 'what the hell is your problem?'  
Yugi's Dark Magician kept his shock hidden when Jenny's voice sounded in his head and the way she sounded annoyed made him even sure that this young woman was his human's self younger Sister's reincarnation.  
'Forgive me, Milady,' he told her, 'I didn't mean to annoy you.'  
Jenny blinked a few times before letting out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.  
'Don't worry about.'  
The Dark Magician turned his attention back to the duel so he could do his master's bidding when called upon.  
“Good play Yuge!” Joey cheered.  
“You whipped out Weevil's army in one move.”  
“Alright.”  
“You've got him on the ropes.”  
“*Laugh* Yeah right,” a voice from behind them.  
“Huh?”  
They looked back to see Mai waking up to them with a smug look on her face.  
“Mai?” Joey and Tristan said in a lovey dovey tone.  
“You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against,” Mai stated, “Weevil's regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of.”  
'Oh that Mai,' Tea thought with annoyance, 'she's always butting in with her big mouth. Well, I'm not going let her get away with trash talking with my friends.' Tea glared at Mai with anger. “No body asked you! So why don't you just take a hike?”  
“And miss a chance to watch a Champion like Weevil as he turned this around?” Mai asked as she walked up to them, “no way.”  
“Yeah,” Joey agreed, “I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the region.”  
“He's tough and sneaky.”  
“Whose side are you two good balls on anyways?” Tea asked with anger.  
“All I'm saying is for Yugi this is his first official duel,” Joey answered her, “unlike Jenny and Weevil who have been a lot of them.”  
“He's fighting a champ,” Tristan agreed.  
Tea then turned her glare on Jenny and Mai who was watching the duel with interest, but they were talking as if they've been best friends forever.  
'Oh Mai,' Tea thought, 'you troublemaker. You think you know so much, but Yugi well show you.' Tea glared harder at Jenny then who was looking at Yugi with a look screamed crushing and Mai was teasing her about it. 'I can't wait for Yugi to take out that little Miss Spellcaster wannabe. She thinks she's so great because of all the tournaments she been in. Ha. Yeah right.'  
“You may have flatten my army of bugs Yugi, but you haven't won yet,” Weevil stated, “I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.”  
“You’ve done an all full lot of buzzing through out this whole duel Weevil, but I’m still here waiting for the sting,” Yugi told him.  
Jenny looked at the Yugi look alike as he waited for Weevil’s next move so he can finish the duel feeling her face heat up just by looking at him.  
“Since your new to the whole tournament thing I’m going to make this simple for you,” Weevil told him, “I’m going to whip that goofy grin from your face. Now let me see which lucky bug gets to take the first bit.” Weevil looked at his with a smirk before it changed to concern. “Oh, but this little bug won’t stand a chance against all of your ferocious monsters.” Jenny raised an eyebrow as Weevil placed onto the field. “Oh well, I’ll play him in def mode.”  
“Uh…that would have been a nice bluff, but I still haven’t forgotten about the trap card you have in play,” Yugi reminded him, ’he didn’t trap me then and not going to trap me now. Weevil’s trap card will activate as soon as I call an Attack and it’ll destroy all the monsters on my side of the field first, but what if I get my Monsters off the field first and then destroy Weevil’s trap. That’s it.’ “I’ll spring your trap Weevil, but first, the Monster Recovery Card.” Jenny let out a sigh having already figured out Yugi's plan. “It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters return to your cards. Now you trap has noting to snare and when all my monsters are safely back in my deck the Monster Recovery card allows me to draw a new hand. Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung. Kuriboh! Atk!”  
Jenny surpassed a shudder as a worm like thing appeared and took out Yugi's cute little furball.  
“No!”  
“Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise,” Yugi told him as he life points went down to 1050. “Next time don't give your plan away.”  
Jenny raised an eyebrow when Weevil started laughing feeling a bit unsure, but all she could about it was watch from the side lines.  
Jenny was holding back the urge to run as the duel went on.  
“I didn't,” Weevil told Yugi, “I don't give bee hind about that stupid trap.”  
“Huh?”  
Jenny raised an eyebrow as she stuffed her hands in her baggy combat pants pockets.  
“I tricked you into recalling all of your monsters to you couldn't Atk this!” Weevil informed them as he turned the card over.  
Jenny was about to start gagging when another bug monster appeared on the field, but in stayed her chocolate brown eyes widen and a small quiet gasp escape having already figured it out.  
'It's a simple little Larva Moth,' Yugi thought confused, 'that tiny creature can't possible be a threat. What's Weevil up to now?'  
“Sure he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution well change all of that,” Weevil stated.  
“What?”   
Jenny's face scrunched up in disgust as the bug started to seal it self up.  
“Isn't it beautiful?” Weevil asked.  
'Loser,' Jenny thought as the bug continued to in case it self.  
“Ew,” Tea said aloud, “that's just gross.”  
“For once I agree with you,” Jenny said making Tea to glare at her.  
“Weevil's bug is sealing it's self in a cocoon,” Joey stated to ease the tension between the two females.  
'Thank you captain obvious,' Jenny thought.  
'I told those chumps that Weevil well turn this duel around,' Mai thought before she glanced at Jenny, 'though it seems that Miss Yuki is part of the cool crowd.'  
“Behold my Cocoon of Evolution!” Weevil shouted as a cocoon as the place of the bug. “Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larva Moth and out the next 5 turns it well under go a startling transformation; from Caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!”  
“Then I'll creak your cocoon before that happens.”  
“Easier said then done Yugi. My Cocoon of Evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us increasing it's def points. It'll be so strong that you won't be about to stretch the surfaces. Just 5 more turns Yugi. In 5 turns my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off and Miss Jenifer well be mine.”  
Jenny visibly shuddered where Mai noticed so she whispered in the young girl's ear making the young girl nod which didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.  
'If what Weevil said is true I better act fact,' Yugi thought, 'that thing is getting bigger and stronger with each passing second. I have to find away break open that cocoon. I can't let that moth get to it's 5th stage of evolution. So I have a card strong enough to stop it?' “Gaia the Fierce Knight! Shatter that cocoon!”  
Jenny shook her head when the Atk didn't work.  
“The field power bonus makes it to strong!”  
“That's 1 turn down,” Weevil stated, “care to try again?”  
'Weevil's cocoon is going to be tough to creak,' Yugi thought, 'and with each Atk that fails my life points go down.'

Yugi: 750

“Oh no.”  
“Hang tough Yugi,” Joey told his friend, “you'll pop that puff bag.”  
Jenny looked at Mai as the blond laughed at Joey's encouragement.  
“Just what do you think your laughing at?” Tea asked Mai.  
“All that stupid cheerleading that your doing,” Mai answered, “you make it sound like your Yugi has a chance.”  
“Of course he does!” Tea yelled at her.  
Jenny blinked when Joey had to restrain Tea before she could do anything she'll regret.  
“Don't listen to her Tea,” Joey told the girl.  
“Any Duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed,” Mai told them.  
“All of them?” Joey and Tristan asked in shock.  
“But Yugi got us to help him beat it,” Tea said with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
'It's going to take a lot more then you losers,' Mai thought.  
“It's not that simple Tea,” Jenny told the brown haired girl.  
“And why is that?” Tea asked with anger.  
“Cheering and being in a duel are two different things,” Jenny answered, “though I'll be honest some cheers can encourage a Duelist and some times give them ideas, but not all the time, but all the time it can also distract them from the duel as well.”  
Mai looked at the younger female Duelist with awe having been told by the young girl that the only reason she picked up a deck was to help support her younger Brother and that was all. Mai remembered that time after time Jenny won all her duels with ease even though she was a beginner, but it was the fact that Jenny had some one to care for that helped her learn the game fast and quickly and she can relate to the girl in a way having grown up without her parents around all the time because their working or on business trips and having no friends. Mai the turned back to the duel with a new found respect for the young girl next to her.  
“Hear it growing?” Weevil asked, “the more time you waste the more powerful it becomes.”  
'If I don't come up with some thing quick,' Yugi thought, 'I'm not just going to lose this duel, but I'll lose my chance to save my grandpa. I can't let that happen.'  
“Tick tock, tick tock,” Weevil started to chime and he drew a card, “just four more turns until my Ultimate insect emerges then you can stop worrying about how your going to destroy it and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you.”  
'Maybe I should start preparing a def encase I can't stop that thing,' Yugi thought as he placed a card face down.  
“Your wasting your turn,” Weevil told Yugi, “no def well be able to save your life points once my moth is out.”  
‘I have to find away to turn this duel around,’ Yugi thought, ‘Weevil’s pretty confident that what ever is growing in that cocoon is unbeatable, but there’s got to be away to pop this thing. And whip that smirk off his face, but how?'  
“Hang in there Yugi!” Tea called up to him.  
“You got to win this for your Grandpa!” Joey shouted, “he's countin' on ya.”  
“I know he is,” Yugi told Joey.  
“Then you can't let this little creep push you around!” Joey shouted again, “Yugi, you've got to get fired up.”  
'Fired up...that's it.'  
“So do you guys sit around and come up with these lame cheers or do they just come to you?” Mai asked, “I mean do you realized that you pep talk none since is only distracting Yugi from the game.”  
“How do you know?” Tea asked, “I bet no one ever wanted to be your friend let alone care enough to cheer you on.”  
“This is all so troublesome,” Jenny mumbled with a sigh.  
{Me: Another Shika-kun moment! Yami: Seriously who is Shikamaru? Me: Seriously watch NARUTO!}  
“Friend haven't helped Yugi any,” Mai told her, “Yugi's losing.” Mai looked back at the duel and got a shock. “Huh?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Yes!”  
“Alright!” Tea cheered, “well, Mai from the look Yugi's face I'll say that having friends just did help him out. So there.”  
Tea stucked her tongue out at Mai making Jenny glared at the girl's childish behavior.  
'Troublesome brat,' Jenny thought as she looked back at the duel.   
'Brat,' Mai thought, 'what possible idea could Yugi have gotten from these mental morons.'  
{Me: They had the same thought about Tea. Slmao.}  
“Go Curse of Dragon!” Yugi called as he placed a monster card on the platform, “take flight!” Yugi held a card to show them. “And I'll combine it with this magic card. Atk with Dragon Flame!”  
Dragon let lose flames from it's mouth at the cocoon.  
“What do you think your doing?” Weevil asked, “you know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon.” Jenny raised an eyebrow as Yugi laughed. “What's so funny?”  
“Well, who said I was aiming for your cocoon?” Yugi asked, “I'd combined my Burning Land magic card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon.”  
“No!” Weevil cried, “the forest! That means I lost my field power bonus.”  
“Exactly,” Yugi stated, “your cocoon is to tough to Atk directly, but with out it’s field power bonus it’s just a big target. Now let’s try this again? Gaia the Fierce Knight Atk!”  
Jenny and Mai stared in surprised when Yugi managed to pull off the Atk.  
“He did it!” Tea cheered.  
“Popped it open like a zit,” Joey agreed.  
‘I’m surround by idiots,’ Jenny thought with a shake of her head.  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan’s excited look turned into one of horror though Mai and Jenny looked liked they knew this would happen.  
“Is it still alive?” Tea asked after the smoke cleared and the cocoon was still there.  
“I’ve got a bad feeling that we’re about to find out,” Joey answered.  
Jenny watched thinking that this was a completely insane and was thinking about her own duel.  
“See anything?” Tea asked Joey.  
“It’s still moving,” Joey answered in surprised as the cocoon moved.  
“Your surprised?” Mai asked.  
“It must have evolved enough to survive,” Joey stated as a Moth appeared onto the field.  
“Yugi stopped it one turn early,” Jenny stated to explain, “however, that doesn’t mean he didn’t stop it in time before it evolved enough to survive the Atk.”  
Tea glared at the other longer brown haired girl who stood with Mai watching the duel before she went back to it.  
“I told you, Weevil was good,” Mai told them.  
“I’m impressed you shattered my cocoon, but that doesn’t mean you were able to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect,” Weevil told him, “the Great Moth.”  
“But I thought it took 5 turns,” Yugi said surprised.  
“So you stop it one turn early as Miss Jenifer said,” Weevil said, “but he's still strong enough to beat you.”  
“Oh, no,” Tea said in fear.  
Mai mentally laughed at the gang that was standing next to her, 'I noticed that the little dweebs aren't cheering now. The Great Moth is an unbeatable Creature. They can chatter from the side lines all they want, but it won't help Yugi one bit.'  
'Weevil turned this duel around once more, but I'm not giving up,' Yugi thought.  
Jenny looked at Yugi to see the look determination on his face which caused her blush a bit.  
'Why does it feel like I've seen this Yugi before?' she thought as she watched the duel.  
“So Yugi feeling all over whelmed or are your savoring your first major league dueling lost?” Weevil asked.  
“You may have gotten your prize monster onto the field Weevil, but I'll still find away to squash your over size bug.”  
“You'll pay for that sting jab with your life points,” Weevil growled at him.  
“Duel.”  
'I thought they where already dueling?' Jenny though with a raised eyebrow.  
“Great Moth take flight!”  
The Great Moth flapped it's wings before it lifted into the air.  
“Very well,” Yugi stated, “we'll take this to the skies.”  
'Yugi's Dragon is my match for my Great Moth and none of his land monsters had the ability to Atk me in the air, but which puny creature should I arbitrate first?' Weevil thought, “I think it's high time that I pay back your Knight for demolishing my Cocoon.”  
'My Knight?' Yugi thought, 'he's the heart of my Atk force. There's no way I can afford to lose him.'  
Jenny looked back and forth between Yugi and Weevil some how knowing that things weren't going to turn out the way Mai thought they would.  
“This is it Yugi,” Weevil said, “my Great Moth well crush your differences, slay your knight, and blast your Dragon from sky!”  
“Not if I can help it Weevil,” Yugi said as he placed a card down on the field.  
Jenny's eyes widen when she cought a glimpse of the card before she smirked.  
“But that's just it you can't help it!” Weevil shouted, “Great Moth Hurricane Atk!”  
“No my Beaver Warrior!” Yugi shouted in alarm, “my defense.”  
“It's hopeless!” Weevil told him, “nothing can stand up against the gal force wind of my Moth's Hurricane. Your knight well be totally blown away! That should teach him to not mass with my cocoon!” Weevil looked at Jenny who half hide behind Mai. “I hope you were impress my Queen.”  
“I think I'm going to be sick,” Jenny mumbled under her breath.  
Yugi growled under his breath as he glared at Weevil that gave a whole new meaning to the saying 'If looks could kill' though only Joey noticed it making the blond beginner smirk.  
“Don't count on it,” Yugi told him as he held a Polymerization card for all to see. “Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your Moth that you didn't notice I'd played a Polymerization card.”  
“But I thought...”  
Jenny smirked happy to see Weevil for once, too, stumped for words.  
“If I have two complimentary monsters out on the field I can use the Polymerization card and fuse them into one Ultimate Creature,” Yugi said.  
“I'm not some beginner,” Weevil told him, “I know what fusion does.”  
'If he needs to cheat to win then he is a beginner,' Jenny thought with a scowl.  
“Then you must know that it increases my Atk points,” Yugi stated, “my fused Dragon Knight combo is strong enough to go head to head with your Great Moth.”  
“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Weevil told him with a smirk, “look again.” Jenny gasped when she saw that Yugi's monster's Atk points was going down and fast making Weevil to look at her. “I see that you are impressed, My Queen.”  
Jenny glared at Weevil at the same time as Yugi who was still confused about way he felt angry every time Weevil tried to flirt with Jenny, but it was that he saw what Jenny noticed first.  
“What?” Yugi asked shocked, “no. My Knight. He's losing points and fast. But how and why?”  
“It's poison Yugi,” Weevil answered, “poison particles from the Great Moth. Each time it uses it's Hurricane Atk it releases tones of theses tiny toxin particles. Your precision Dragon Knight combo is being poisoned by it's deadly touch.”  
'My Knight is losing points each passing second, but how do I protect him from the very air it's self?' Yugi thought.  
“Looks like my toxin particles are starting to take it's toll,” Weevil pointed out.  
'Oh, no,' Yugi thought, 'my Knight's in serious trouble and there's nothing in my that can help, but I know my grandpa's deck won't let my down.' Yugi drew a new card and Jenny raised an eyebrow when he smiled a bit. “Yes! Ready to be rained out Weevil? Makiu, the Magical Mist!”  
Jenny grinned as rain started to fall onto the dueling field washing the poison away.  
“No!” Weevil cried in dispire, “my poison! Your washing it all away!”  
'No duh,' Jenny thought with a sweat drop.  
“That's right,” Yugi agreed, “Magical Mist washes the field clean.”  
“No fair!” Weevil yelled, “I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle.”  
'It's true I saved my Knight, but that's not all I did,' Yugi thought with a smirk.  
“Alright then. You may have stopped my poison Atk, but I promise you've only won a brief deprive because my move well be on you can't think your wan out of. Brace yourself for my Ultimate insect's ultimate Atk. Great Moth Tornado of Doom!” Jenny sweat dropped though the name of the Atk lived up to it's reputation. “A direct hit. Your little rain storm didn't save you from that one did it? Your Knight is toast and your almost out of life points.”

Yugi: 50

“Yugi keep fighting!” Joey shouted, “you can come back from this.”  
“You all delusional,” Mai said.  
“No,” Tea disagreed, “Joey's right. Yugi never gives and we never give up on him.”  
“Your nuts,” Mai told her, “Weevil had totally annihilated one of Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to 50 missile life points. Do me a favor and stop yapping?”  
“I won't stop yapping,” Tea answered back, “you selfish, pumps, bleach blond, know-it-all wind bag. Do us a favor and get lost? Right Joey?”  
“You said it,” Joey agreed, “just ignore her, Tea. Yugi's in trouble.”  
“I know,” Tea told him, “what can we do?”  
“I don't know, but it'll be great if we can trade Mai in for life points,” Joey answered.  
Tea anime fall while Mai and Jenny sweat dropped.  
“I wish,” Tea told him as she sat up.  
“I told you along that Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing,” Mai told them, “he waste to much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game.”  
“Then why didn't he see this coming?” Tristan asked.  
“See what coming?” Mai, Joey, Tea, and Jenny asked at the same time.  
“What ever it is that Yugi's grinning about,” Tristan answered.  
They all looked up at him to see that Tristan was right about Yugi grinning, but for some reason just seeing that smile made Jenny's face go red and light headed.  
“Your right,” Joey agreed, “he's got a big smile.”  
“He's not smiling,” Tea pointed out, “I think he's laughing.”  
“No way,” Mai and Jenny said at the same time.  
And sure enough they heard Yugi laughing and it just made Jenny's face redder then it already was.  
“Hey, hey!” Weevil yelled, “what are you so happy about? Stop that sniggering!”  
“Weevil, I know it'll be very difficult for you to except losing a duel,” Yugi said, “especially after spending so much time finding out inventive ways to cheat, but if you thought that binding the rules well help then you wrong.”  
“No!” Weevil shouted, “this is a trick!”  
“You play dishonorably so you except the same of your opponents, but I duel with honor Weevil and that makes all the differences.”  
“You've got nothin',” Weevil told him.  
“Here's what I've got,” Yugi said as he held up a card, “the mighty Summon Skull!”  
Jenny shivered at the sight of the monster that appeared onto Yugi's field feeling a little crept out by it.  
“Wow,” Mai said in awe, “what's that?”  
“This is it Weevil,” Yugi told him, “your ultimate insect won't with stand my next Atk.”  
'Yugi must be losing it. His Summon Skull maybe strong, but Great Moth is stronger still. If he's foolish enough to Atk my monster well most certainly squash his monster and whip out the rest of his life points and Miss Jenifer well be all mine.”  
“There's something you over looked Weevil,” Yugi told him, “my Magical Mist is still dampening this enter field.”  
Weevil looked around and see that Yugi wasn't lying.  
“He's right,” Weevil said in shock, “everything is wet.” He then looked at his Moth. “My Great Moth is totally soaked.”  
“And my Summon Skull Atk's with electric making your water logged bug a giant size lighting rod,” Yugi pointed out making Jenny giggle, “I hope your in the mood for fireworks Weevil cause all this water boost my Monster's electrical Atk by 100 points. Summon Skull! Lighting Strike!” The Summon Skull did as it was told to do. “It's over. I won.”  
“No impossible,” Weevil said in disbelief, “my Moth's unbeatable.”

Weevil: 0

“Alright Yugi!” Joey cheered.  
“Way to go!” Tristan joined in.  
“Yeah!” both boys yelled.  
“You won,” Tea told him, “I knew you would.”  
“Impressive,” Mai said,” I never thought that Yugi could beat Weevil.” Jenny looked at Mai who turned to walk away from the group, but stopped and looked back at her with a smile. “I'll see you around Jenny,”   
Mai looked forward and walked away.  
“Right,” Jenny called out to her.  
Jenny then turned back to the others as Yugi came down from the platform along with Weevil who was complaining.  
“I'm the Regional Champion!” Weevil stated, “the Regional Champion.”  
Yugi tossed up the Star Chips he way with a smile on his face as he looked at Weevil.  
“You call yourself a champion, but you won your duel through lying and cheating,” Yugi told him, “true champion they duel with honor and fair.  
“Don't waste your breath with little slug,” Joey told Yugi as he leaned in a bit to glare at Weevil, “he's a dueling disgrace.” Joey then took Weevil's dueling glove from him. “And I here by relieve him of his dueling glove.”  
Jenny watched as Weevil walked away from the dueling ground looking depressed, but she just smirked at this before she turned back to the gang.   
“There,” Yugi said as he placed the two Star Chips he won in place. “Three Star Chips so far, but I still need to won 7 more. 10 Star Chips well gain me entry into that castle where their holding my Grandfather prisoner and where I'll battle Pegasus for once and for all.”  
Jenny took once last look at Yugi before walking off to look for her first duel.


	5. Jenifer Yuki, the Spellcaster Duelist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter well have Jenny dueling another Spellcaster Duelist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, Jamie Anderson, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Wide Clearing!  
Yugi and his friends where walking and looking at the other duels when they heard a familiar voice off the right of them so they turned to see a duel coming to a close.  
“Now Ice Magician finish this duel once and for all!” the voice ordered, “atk with Ice Blizzard!”  
Yugi and the others gasp when they saw a beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with a dark blue staff hold up her hand and an ice storm shot out of her hand at the other duelist.  
“No!”

Random Duelist: 0

“And That's Game!” the voice said.  
Yugi and his friends looked at the other duelist as the Magician vanished to see Jenny standing there looking at the other duelist with an indifferent look as the by standers cheered for their favorite Spellcaster Duelist. Yugi and Joey walked up to her as she was coming down from the platform with four Star Chips on her glove. Jenny looked up when she heard footsteps to see Yugi and Joey walking up to her with a smiles that she felt the need to return.  
“Hey, Jenny,” Joey greeted.  
“Hello Joey, Yugi,” Jenny greeted back.  
“You won your first duel in the tournament?” Yugi asked her.  
“Yeah,” Jenny answered, “I have four Star Chips already.”  
Yugi smiled at her along with Joey and right when they went to walk away a young girl around their age with blue waist length hair that has bangs covering her forehead though it was parted in the middle along with framing her face beautifully, creamy colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a prefect hourglass figure and she was wearing a medium blue short sleeve below chest jacket opened over a black tight below chest sleeveless turtle neck shirt, black tight below butt jean shorts that has a black belt hanging off right waist, blue tight elbow length fingerless gloves, black ankle length socks, and blue ankle length 1” heel boots. She had her arms cross her chest and a bit of a glare which was aimed at Jenny who looked back at her with an indifferent look on her face. Joey started to drool as the young girl walked up to them, but she stopped in front of Jenny and everyone saw that they where the same height.   
“Jamie Anderson,” Jenny stated, “long time no see.”  
“Yes it had been a long time hasn't it Jenifer,” the girl, Jamie said in a southern accent, “I bet you know why I'm here.”  
Jenny let out sigh of annoyance as she hanged her head in disbelief, “Your still going on about that?”  
“Of course,” Jamie answered, “I'm the only true Spellcaster Duelist.”  
Jenny let out a groan while Tea and Tristan walked up to them looking confused and Yugi along with Joey looked back and froth between the two female duelists.  
“Alright fine,” Jenny said as she caved, “if you want a duel then you got one.”  
“Good,” Jamie said, “I'll put up two Star Chips.”  
“Then I'll also put up two Star Chips,” Jenny said.  
Both Duelists walked over to a dueling arena and a lot of the other duelists gathered around to watch two Spellcaster Duelists go at it and half of them where cheering Jenny on while the other half was cheering for Jamie.  
“Let's Duel!” Jamie shouted.  
“Get Your Game On!” Jenny shouted next.

Jenny: 2000  
Jamie: 2000

“I'll go first Jamie,” Jenny said as she drew her sixth card, “I summon Wind Magician in Atk mode!” A beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200) “I'll place three cards face down and then I'll end my turn.”  
“My move then,” Jamie said as she drew her sixth card, “first I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light.” Jenny gasped as swords made out light surrounded her monster. “Next I'll summon Defender the Magical Knight in Atk mode!” A male spellcaster wearing blue magician robs appeared on to the field holding a shield. (Atk 1600) “Now because he was Normal summoned he get's a Spell Counter.”  
Jenny raised an eyebrow at this having never heard of those kind of cards before, but she didn't care at the moment though it seemed that Yugi had heard a bit about them.  
“Yugi what the hack is a Spell Counter?” Joey asked.  
“There are new monsters that you can place a Spell Counter on,” Yugi started to explain, “each cards effect are different and have different ways to use Spell Counters. Jenny is in for it seeing as she had never heard of these cards before.”  
“I'll have Magical Knight Atk your Wind Magician,” Jamie stated.  
“Not so fast Jamie,” Jenny said as she turned over one of her face downs, “I activate the trap card Negate Attack!” A barrier appeared in front of Jenny's Wind Magician and Defender hit it instead. “Thanks to these trap card not only does it stop your Atk, but it ends your battle phase.”  
Jamie growled under her breath before she looked at her hand, “I'll place one card face down and end my turn.”  
“My turn,” Jenny said as she drew a new card, “I summon Water Magician to the field in Atk mode!” Another beautiful young girl with sea blue shoulder length hair and sea green colored eyes wearing a sea blue magician robs and holding a sea green staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1400) “Now I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Wind Magician and Water Magician together to create...Ice Magician in Atk mode!” Yugi and the gang gasped when the beautiful young female Magician that they saw before appeared onto the field. (2100) “Now then.” Jenny looked at her hand before smiling. “I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!” A storm picked and Yugi had a feint idea on what Jenny was aiming for. “This spell card let's me destroy one trap or spell card on the field and I choose your Swords of Revealing Light!” Jamie gasped in horror as the storm destroyed her spell card. “Now I'll activate the trap card Dust Tornado.” An other storm picked up once again. “Just like the Mystical Space Typhoon spell card this trap card let's me destroy one trap or spell card out on the field so say good-bye to your face down.” Jamie was now looking worried while Joey, Tristan, and Yugi cheered along with half of the crowd. “Now Ice Magician Atk her Defender with Ice Blizzard!”   
Jenny's Magician held up her hand like in the first duel and sent an ice storm at Defender making it hard to see, but when they all could see again Defender was still standing though Jamie's life points took a dive.

Jamie: 500

“How the heck is that monster still standing?” Tristan asked.  
“I want to know that, too,” Joey agreed.  
Jamie smiled at all the confused duelists, “my Defender ability let's me to remove one of my Spell Counters instead of having a monster go to the graveyard.”  
Jenny let out a sigh of boredom before she looked at her hand, “I'll place one card face down and end my turn.”  
“My turn. I'll place a monster face down in Def mode.” A light started glow on the field where Jamie placed the card. “Then I'll switch my Defender to Def mode followed by one card face down and I'll end my turn.”  
“My go then,” Jenny said as she drew a new card, “I summon Fire Magician in Atk mode!” A third young girl with fiery blond mid-back length hair and fiery orange colored eyes wearing a fiery red magician robs and holding a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1600) “Then I'll activate the Equip spell card Magician Spear. This Spell card increases my Fire Magician's Atk points by 400.” The top of her Fire magician's staff turned into an arrow head. (Atk 2000). “Next I'll activate the spell card Magician Book.” A book appeared in the free hand of the Ice Magician who held it at her side. “Thanks to this Spell card the difference between the Atk points of my Ice Magician and the Def points of your monster is taking out of your life points.” Joey, Tristan, and Yugi cheered loudly for Jenny as they saw that this was the end of the duel. “Now here's the other effect of my Magician Spear.” Jamie raised an eyebrow. “The turn that this card is activated you can't activate any trap cards.” Jamie gasped knowing that she was down for. “Now Ice Magician Atk Jamie's face down Def monster with Ice Blizzard!”   
The Magician raised her staff up and sent an ice storm at Defender making it hard to see, but when they all could see again Defender was still standing though Jamie's life points took another dive.

Jamie: 0

“That's Game!” Jenny said as she did a pose.  
Jamie growled at her lost, but still handed over the two Star Chips she put up so Jenny now has 6 Star Chips and needed only 4 more. When Jenny walked up to the gang Joey threw his arm around Jenny's shoulders with a proud smile.   
“That was one heck of a duel,” Joey told her.  
Jenny smiled at him, “thanks Joey.”  
Yugi watched as Jamie walked away looking not at all happy before he looked back at Jenny.  
“You two seemed to know each other,” Yugi finally pointed out.  
“Yeah,” Jenny confirmed, “she and I have been going head to head ever since I picked up Duel Monsters.”  
Yugi thought that over for a bit before he gasped, “I heard a rumor about you a few years ago.”  
“What kind of rumor?” Joey and Tristan asked as Tea looked a bit interested.  
“People where saying that when Jenny started to duel she thought that it was a child game,” Yugi answered, “is that true Jenny?”  
“Yes,” Jenny answered, “the reason I picked up a deck was because of my Brother.” Jenny looked down at the ground as her hand came up to the locket. “You see, my parents are always working or on business trips so I had to take up the responsibility to raise Jaden on my own. So when my parents were in another country where it would take forever to get the money for food and other things was when I decided to start dueling plus I had to start doing homeschooling.”  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and even Tea all gave her a sympathetic look that she just shrugged off as nothing.  
“Come on,” Jenny said with a smile, “let's go find Joey, his first duel.”  
Everyone nodded deciding not to say anything else about Jenny's past cause it seemed to make her feel uneasy and so they walked off to find more opponents.


	6. First Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter well introduce a new Character that was created by a friend on fanfiction.net and well also have Joey's first duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, Jamie Anderson, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Boat out at Sea!  
“I can’t believe Yugi!” a young 16–year–old girl screamed.  
The young girl was what everyone thought as the female version of Yugi Mutou because she has mid-back smooth crimson tipped black hair with yellow bangs that frame her face, pale white skin, and amethyst colored eyes. The young girl was wearing a black jacket outlined in white opened over a black shoulder strap dress with white ruffles along the edges, a white backpack, white deck holder strapped to right thigh, black thigh length socks, white calf length 1.5” heel boots, and a black chocker outlined in white ruffles. She stormed around her room on a boat that she was able to talk the people at Kaiba crop into loaning her after she heard of Duelist Kingdom and that Yugi, her older twin Brother was there to get their Grandfather’s soul back. Her name is Yoru Mutou, how she found out about the last part is beyond anyone.  
“When I see Yugi, he’s going to get an ear full,” Yoru stated, “I’ll make him wish that he never left without leaving a note or at least calling me!”  
As Yoru was ranting a young man wearing a black business suite walked into the room before he cleared his throat which scared the hell out of Yoru.  
“Miss Mutou, we’ll be arriving in Duelist Kingdom soon,” he told her.  
“Thank you, Roland,” Yoru said as she smiled at the man.  
Roland nodded his head before leaving Yoru to her ranting and pacing and it wasn’t long till Duelist Kingdom came into sight and she smirked. Watch out World cause Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Yoru Mutou.  
Back on the island in a Meadow!  
Jenny, Yugi, and the rest of the gang came upon a meadow that over looked the ocean making her to smile feeling at peace, but it was then ruined Yugi cause the poor guy had sneezed once. Jenny looked at Yugi worried that he might be catching a cold, but before she asked him if he was ok Joey started up.  
“Ok,” Joey stated, “bring them on. I'm inching to duel and I'm taking on the next Duelist that we see.”  
Téa looked at Yugi a bit unsure about all this as Joey ran to the cliff.  
“You know?” she asked, “I'm not so sure Joey's up to this.”  
“Yeah,” Tristan agreed, “there's a lot of tournament players here, but don't you think that he's smart enough to realize...”  
“Here I stand!” Joey shouted, “the next Duel Monsters Champion!”  
“He needs a reality check,” Téa said as they all sweat dropped.  
“Guess he's about as smart as he looks,” Tristan said.  
Jenny looked at Joey as he just stood there looking out over the ocean so she walked up to him.  
“I better be the Champion,” Joey told himself, 'for Serenity sake. She's always counted on me even when we were kids. I'm your big Brother Serenity. I'm suppose to take care of ya. I'm going to win that you don't lose you eye sight and show you that beautiful ocean one more time I promise.'  
When Jenny reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder making Joey to look at her.  
“It's tough being the older Sibling, uh?” Jenny asked.  
“I keep forgetting that you know what it's like to have some one to look out for,” Joey answered with a laugh.  
“Don't worry Joey,” she told him, “your going to be fine in this tournament.” Jenny smiled at him, “Just remember what your fighting for.”  
Joey returned the smile and nodded when all of a sudden they heard a loud cheer making them to look over to their left to see Duel arenas everywhere.  
“Look there,” Téa pointed out.  
'We are looking,' Jenny thought with a sweat dropped, 'troublesome woman.'  
“Duel Monsters Stadiums,” Tristan stated, “look at them. Their all over.”  
“You said it,” Yugi agreed, “a lot of dueling is going on.”  
Jenny looked around taking the duels going on hoping to find her next duel though her attention remained on the gang.  
“Right,” Joey said, “I'm going in.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tristan asked him, “if you lose you'll give up your only Star Chip.”  
“That's right,” Téa agreed.  
Joey anime fall before he looked panicked.  
“Don't panic,” Yugi told him.  
“You can do this Joey,” Jenny encouraged.  
“You do know that don't you?” Yugi asked.  
“I hope your both right Yugi, Jenny,” Joey answered, “this well be my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked out at the start.”  
“True, but not everyone here is a pro,” Yugi told him, “I’m sure you can find some one on your level.”  
“Go for some one easy Joey,” Téa told him.  
'That's not so easy,' Jenny thought as she looked around, 'a lot of these Duelist have been in tournaments before so they'll be hard to defeat.' Jenny looked back at Joey with a worried look in her eyes. 'I hope Joey is up for this.' Jenny let out a sigh. 'This is such a drag.'  
“I guess I should properly think about what field my cards best suited for,” Joey thought out loud, “their monsters and fighter types.” Jenny smiled as Joey thought carefully about it. “Uh...I guess that makes this meadow reign my kind of truff.”  
“That's right Joey,” Yugi agreed, “you see, you know what your doing.”  
“Yugi's right about that Joey,” Jenny stated, “but remember that you'll have to combined some cards with others as well so don't rely on only the field power boost.”  
“You lost you big cry baby!” a voice yelled making Jenny look over, “now give me your Star Chips!”  
“A voice only that annoying could only belong to Mai,” Téa stated.  
Jenny glared at the other brown haired girl for her comment, 'If anyone's annoying it's the Pink Princess.'  
“It's not fair,” the Duelist in a striped shirt said, “you cheated some how! How could you know what your cards where when they were face down?”  
“I'm Physic and your done,” Mai answered as she looked at making the poor guy cry as he ran off before she cought sight of Yugi and Jenny. “Well, look whose here.”  
“Wow,” Joey said in awe, “Mai already won two more Star Chips.”  
“Hey, Yugi, Jenny,” Mai greeted, “are both of your duels going well?”  
“I'm makin progress,” Yugi answered.  
“Same here,” Jenny agreed.  
“So you have three Star Chips do you, Yugi?” Mai asked before she cought sight of Jenny's dueling glove. “Oh wow. Jenny, you have 6 Star Chips already?” Jenny just nodded her head looking a bit embarrassed. “I might be up for a duel myself.”  
“Take her,” Téa ordered Yugi, “knock her out of the contest and off the island.”  
“You know,” Mai said in a thoughtful voice, “I'm diffidently in the mood for a duel right now.” Mai looked at the three duelist in front of her with a thoughtful look. “So get ready cause I choose to challenge...” Mai then pointed right at Joey surprising the others. “You, Joey.”  
“What?” Joey asked, “you challenge me?”  
“Do you have the gusts to except?” Mai asked, “get it I want to play you kid.”  
“Guess you heard about my skill?” Joey asked.  
Jenny face palmed at Joey's stupidity while she shook her head in annoyances.  
“Don't flatter yourself,” Mai answered, “I over heard you and Yugi talking on the boat and I know he gave you the only Star Chip you have. My motto is...take out te weakest players first and considering that you wouldn't be here if Yugi hadn't gave you one of his chips. You have got to be the weakest Duelist on the island.”  
Jenny let out a sigh as she felt sorry for Joey, but she did have to agree with Mai on this one though she'll never say it out loud to anyone.  
“Hey,” Joey said feeling a bit down. “Do you have to be so insulting?”  
“This time she was being truthful,” Téa stated, “Mai's ruthless don't duel her first.”  
“Don't you get it?” Tristan asked, “if you lose this contest your out for good.”  
“Yugi stand up for Joey,” Téa told the boy, “you have to fight her in his place.”  
“This is his decision to make,” Yugi stated while Jenny nod, “show Mai what your made of.”  
“Right,” Joey agreed, “she thinks I'm a push over, but she'll see.”  
“Yugi!” Téa scolded.  
“You can't be serious Joey?”  
“I've never been more serious. Don't you see? This is my chance to prove myself, to show everybody. Don't forget that Grandps trained me. I mean sure Grandps didn't get the chance to finish my training and grant I wish I could practice more before being thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but honest I think I can take her.”  
“Oh man. You better be right for your sister's sake.”  
“Yeah,” Téa agreed, “you better not mass this up Joey.”  
“I except. Let's duel.”  
“Get ready to lose.”  
Jenny stood off to the side with her arms cross to watch the duel as Yugi and the other two stood near Joey who was getting ready to duel Mai.  
“Go get her Joey!”  
“Kick her butt!”  
“Yeah.”  
“He'll do fine.”  
“Since you only have one messily Star Chip I only have to bet one of mine against you,” Mai stated as she removed one of her Star Chips.  
'At least this resignal well give me a field advantage,' Joey thought before he noticed some thing. “Huh? Oh no! What are all those mountains doing on my field?”  
“The field we'll battle on is 40% forest, 40% mountain, and the last 20% is meadow,” Mai answered, “so deal with it or surround.”  
“Calm down Joey!” Yugi called out to him, “you'll be ok. Your monsters well still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Joey stated as it dawned on him, “listen Mai nothing for nothing, but I gotta ask you one question before we duel.”  
“Hmmm, what?” Mai asked.  
“Why did you decided to take part in this tournament?” Joey asked, “tell me, Mai. Why is it you duel?”  
“Why do I duel?” Mai asked, “why for all of the comforts I crave. Designer clothes, travel perks, to avoid real work, and hot cars. Turbo charge for liven large.”  
Jenny blinked a few times before she sweat dropped while shaking her head in disbelief, 'Man, this is a real pain. I should have stayed home.'  
“Ha,” Joey laughed, “so that's why you want the prize money?” Jenny crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow. “How selfish.”  
“How dare you try and judge me?!” Mai yelled/asked, “who do you think you are, you pathetic little snot?!”  
“Hey, your only dueling for things, but for your information some of us fight for people we love,” Joey answered back.  
“You show her, Joey!” Yugi cheered, “show her what it's like to duel from the heart!”  
“Duel!” both duelist yelled.

Mai: 2000  
Joey: 2000

“To start the game off...Masaki, the legendary Swordsman!” Joey informed, “the field power bonus well bring his power up over 300 points. Yeah, I made my first move.” Jenny was watching Mai as she started to hum and moved her hands over her cards that were laying face down making Jenny and the others to sweat dropped. “What do you think your doing?”  
“Divining my cards,” Mai said in a mysterious voice, “I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best.”  
“What are ya...a Physic?”  
“And the best card well be...the Harpie Lady!” Mai said without answering Joey placing a card on the field and a humanoid bird appeared on the field. “Her strength is boosted by the mountain field power bonus.”  
“I'll still take it on,” Joey told her, “ATK!!!”  
“No!” Jenny called out at in shock, 'that idiot. Doesn't he know that land monsters are weak against flying monsters cause of their ability to fly.'  
“Joey, wait!” Yugi yelled, “land monsters are at a disadvantage against flying monsters!” Joey's monster missed Mai's Harpie when he jumped into the air. “Monster that can fly have a magical resists against monsters that only walk on the Earth.”  
“So Joey blow it already?” Téa asked.  
“No, but he Atked to soon before he thought about what her monster was capable of,” Yugi answered.  
“My samurai is sushi,” Joey said in disbelief when his monster was destroyed.

Joey: 1410

“Oh cards,” Mai started to with the physic thing again. “Speak to me? And I'll choose again without looking.”  
“How she's doing that?” Joey asked no one.  
'Some things not right here,' Jenny thought as she looked Mai, 'I wonder if Mai is...' Jenny closed her eyes and to focus to only open them again in surprise and shock. 'Perfume. Ok, first gross, second that's cheating, and third to much perfume.'  
“He's losing it,” Téa said in shock.  
“Guess that moth head wasn't ready for this duel,” Tristan agreed.  
“Hey, Joey!” Yugi called, “think about what you doing before you move again!”  
'How can she read the cards when their laying face down,' Joey thought as he glared.  
'My little card trick has made this kid forget everything he ever knew about Duel Monsters,' Mai thought as she smirked, 'All I have to do is to keep pushing his buttons.'  
'What I'd do?' Joey thought as he looked at his hand. 'Maybe this one.' “Tiger Ax! My field power bonus should raise it's Atk power so I can take on the Harpie Lady head to head.”  
Jenny looked at Joey with an indifferent look knowing that he wasn't using his head, but she was also trying to figure out a way to tell him about Mai's cheating ways without having to.  
'He needs to use his head,' she thought as she bit her lower lip. 'I hate having to choose between two people who don't gloat about being near me or knowing me.'  
“Your not thinking!” Yugi yelled, “it's still resistant to magic!”  
“Right,” Mai agreed, “Tiger Ax is another handicapped Earth based monster.”  
Joey's monster went in for the Atk, but the Harpie Lady just jumped into the air and destroyed the Tiger Ax.

Joey: 1020

“It'll take stronger monsters then you land based wimps to beat my Harpie Lady,” Mai informed him. “Now I'll play this lovely card without even looking.” Mai placed a card on the field as she looked at Joey. “I'll give you a hint. It's an equipment Magic Card that well help me defeat your next card in one turn.”  
“Again with all that physic stuff?” Joey asked.  
'It's not real Physic abilities that she's using, but perfume Joey,' Jenny thought as she looked at Joey.  
'Can she see my cards, too?' Joey thought as he looked over his cards. 'Since I can't see what she's playing I've got to get defensive.'  
Joey placed one of his monsters into defense mode well Jenny continued to watch the duel.  
“Running scared, uh?” Mai asked, “then allow me to show you my surprise.” She held a card with some kind of armor on it. “Cyber Shield to juice up my Harpie Lady.”  
“No!” Joey cried in disbelief when the Harpie Lady destroyed his defense monster. “How she's doing that?”  
'This is not good,' Jenny thought with a sigh.  
Mai laughed loudly, “This so mush fun!” She looked Joey with a smirk. “In case your wondering? Your next card won't work either.”  
“Mai has espra,” Joey stated, “that has to be it. I'm going to lose this Due Match and the chance to save my Sister.:  
Mai once again start laughing, “This game in min! You can't win against me.”  
“She's right. She's to mush for me.”  
“Settle down!” Yugi called out to him, “Joey remember what my Grandpa taught ya about how to play Duel Monsters!”  
“Don't let her rattle ya!” Téa called out to him, “She's just trying to physic you out!”  
“Stay out of this!” Mai called down to them, “your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies!” Jenny raised an eyebrow at this. “Don't you get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels never well. It hasn't helped him. He's defeated and he knows it.”  
“Not true,” Téa told her.  
“No I bag to differ,” Mai stated, “there can be only one champion. On this island and in this game some one can be you friend today and then your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the compaction forces you to face each other in a duel. Where's your friendship then? The only person a duelist can trust is himself. I hope you defeat today teach you that lesson kid.”  
Jenny let out a sigh as Joey started to freak out over what Mai told them.  
“He's losing it!”  
“He needs help!” Téa almost scream, “Yugi help him!”  
Jenny looked over at them when she saw a bright light.  
“YU-GI-OH!!!” Jenny's eyes widen when she saw the other Yugi standing there. “Don't listen to her, Joey! We're here to help you just like your always there for us.”  
“Huh?”  
“What?”  
“Trust me on this,” Yugi said, “she's trying to divide and conquer a strategy that's been used for centuries. Believe me? I know.”  
Mai laughed at this like it was the most amusing Joke. “Do you believe that Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner. He's a duelist, too, you know. To win you'll eventually have to take him on.”  
“She's right,” Joey acknowledges, “we'll have to duel, but...” Jenny looked at Joey with sorrowful eyes. “We are a team, but I also have to win the contest for Serenity. What'd I do? Maybe Yugi's right about this thing. I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start using my head. I just got to considerate to win the game.” Joey closed his eyes to think making Jenny to smile. 'There's just got to be a way to beat Mai. If I just figure out how she knows what her cards are. If she's not physic then there's just got be something else she's doing.' It wasn't long till he cought a smell in the air. 'What's that strange smell? I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open. I smell a bunch of different perfumes coming from...her cards.'  
“Let's go kid!” Mai called out to him, “it's your turn.”  
“That's it!” Joey yelled when he opened his eyes. “I see through your card trick.”  
“Huh?”  
“You spare all of your cards with different perfumes,” Joey told her, “and by smelling different sents you can tell which card is which even when their face down. So you don't have to look in order to play your cards. That way you can sic the other player out.”  
“No way!” Mai yelled in disbelief, “how could an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy? Just impossible.”  
“I really got to be honest Mai,” Joey said, “you really had me buying into the whole physic powers sticks. I was just to freak out to think things through because of that, but your not a physic at all! You just a big fake!”  
“Alright Joey!” Yugi cheered.  
“Go get her Joey!”  
“Your the man!”  
“Yugi, you were right!”  
Jenny looked over at the other Yugi with a small blush that only got bigger when he looked over at her and she looked down at the ground trying to hide it. Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with Jenny and her when he looked at her, her face was red before he looked back at Joey's duel, but he find himself looking at Jenny every now and then.  
“Just because you saw through my little physic act doesn't mean you can defeat me in a duel!”  
“I think you wrong. Before you were winning by confusing me and pitting me against my friends, but now my mind is clear. I know who I can trust. All you got left is you cheap tricks and I won't fall for them any more. I'm going to blast your Harpies out of the sky with this card.”  
“Good card Joey!”  
“Baby Dragon!”  
A cute little dragon appeared onto the field.  
“That wimpy card is you grand play?” Mai asked with a laugh. “I only wish it was worth something more so when I devastate you it'll do a lot more damage to your life points. My card well be Elegant Egotist. It's magic duplicates my Harpie Lady.”  
Jenny and the others watched as two more Harpies appeared out onto the field.  
'The Harpie Lady Sisters,' Jenny thought.  
“Oh no!”  
“Harpie Lady 1, 2, 3.”  
“It's three times the trouble.”  
“Now what?” Téa asked, “he was struggling when there was only one.”  
“Don't give in Joey!” Tristan called out to him, “you still got all kinds of moves left!”  
“Really?” Téa asked, “what moves well those be?”  
“Oh...how do I know?” Tristan asked, “I'm not the expert. Ask Yugi.”  
“It's Joey's duel,” Yugi asked, “he has to figure it out.”  
“I don't have any cards strong enough to beat three Harpie Ladies.”  
“And I'm going to keep using the magic of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpies again and again each turn. But while my Harpies multiply I can't Atk you so it's your move. Of course you seem to be up against a while army.”  
“An arm of Harpies, uh?” Joey asked, “I don't know how I can fight an army. She's got a whole army!” Jenny looked at Joey feeling sorry for the poor the guy. “How am I suppose to beat that?”  
“Don't give up Joey!” Yugi called out to her, “think hard about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card and strengthening that one card with many magic cards, but there's a serious flouw in her dueling strategy Joey.”  
Joey looked at Yugi for a bit before he looked back at Mai and her Harpie Lady Sisters with a thoughtful look. “Using magic on one card. That's true. She's just been juicing up the Harpie Lady every turn, but she has just mostly magic cards. Then maybe the Harpie Ladies are her only monsters. I bet that if I can just defeat her Harpies she won't have any monsters left to play.”  
“That's right Joey,” Yugi agreed, “now think. What card in your deck well help you win?”  
Jenny smiled as she turned around and walked off already knowing that Joey was going to win, but Yugi had seen her walk off and watched as she left the clearing with a thoughtful look in his crimson eyes.


	7. The Millennium Bracelet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter well bring Yoru who was introduced last chapter, Ryou Bakura, and well explain a bit about the Millennium Bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, Jamie Anderson, the Spellcaster deck list, 32 cards in the deck, and the Millennium Bracelet. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Meadow Clearing!  
“Sorceress Magician Atk him directly!” Jenny ordered her monster, “with Light Force Atk!”  
A magician with black mid-back length hair with bangs that covered her forehead, slightly tan skin, shocking blue colored eyes, and a perfect figure who was wearing a green and blue magician's outfit for girls that had a blue and green wand to boot lifted up her wand and a bright blue light shinned from it bring the other duelist life point to 0. Jenny took the two new Star Chips that she won already making a total of 8 Star Chips before she let out a sigh thinking about how boring winning was already, but she knew that she needed ten Star Chips to get into the castle. Jenny looked up at the castle with a thoughtful look before she looked around for a new opponent to get her last two Star Chips. Unknown to her though was that Pegasus was watching her every bit of interest having only heard about her skills, but never seeing them till now, however, he was more interested in fact that she specializes in Spellcasters only. Jenny looked around the clearing then looked up at the sky to see it was getting dark out so she decided to find some place to set down read before the light vanished to find out more about the bracelet she had with her.   
Forest Clearing!  
Jenny found a clearing where there was no duels taking place at so she layed in a patch of sun pulled out the bracelet and a history book on Ancient Egypt that she had brought with her and started to skim through it looking anything on the bracelet. It wasn't long till she came to a paragraph with a picture of a golden bracelet with an Egyptian eye in the middle of it so Jenny read the paragraph with interest.  
The Millennium Bracelet unsaturated from Egypt 5000 years and it once belonged to the Nameless Pharaoh's Priestess, Lover, and Wife who was the beloved younger Sister of one of the Pharaoh's best friend and trusted Priest. Her name Olufemi meaning Beloved of the Gods. The Millennium Bracelet is not as well known as the other Millennium Items, but rumors say that the wear of the Bracelet is protected from the powers of the other Millennium Items.  
“So this thing is called the Millennium Bracelet and it come from Egypt, uh?” Jenny asked no one as she looked at the golden bracelet. “It also once belonged to Queen Olufemi.”  
Jenny let out a sigh as she reached back into her backpack and pulled out a can of Pepsi and popped open the can then took a drink from the soda before she put the book away, but kept a hold of the bracelet. Once the book was put away Jenny got up, grabbed her bag, and started to walk away when out of nowhere a man wearing a black suite walked into view. Jenny stepped back looking at him feeling a bit unsure of why one of the security guards were there.  
“Miss Yuki?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Jenny answered.  
“I've been asked to deliver a letter to you from Mr Pegasus,” the guy told her.  
The security guard pulled out a white envelop from inside his suite and handed it over to Jenny who took it a bit uneasy. He nodded his head before turning around and walking away from her as she looked over the letter to see that it has a wax seal. Jenny blinked in surprise as she looked at it before letting out a sigh and opening it.   
Miss Jenifer Yuki,  
I'm impressed with how far you have come within the first day of my Duelist Kingdom Tournament only needing 2 more Star Chips to gain entry to my castle, however, let's make this a bit more fun shill we? (Jenny blinked in surprised at this before going on to read the rest) I would love for you to wear that bracelet that you have in your precision that is if you ever want to see your little Brother again. I believe he's name is Jaden and is just starting to play Duel Monsters. (Jenny's eyes widen at this as so many thoughts ran through her head) I hope to see you in the finals.  
Yours truly,  
Maximilian J. Pegasus  
Jenny clinched the letter in her hand with a scowl on her face before she looked at the bracelet in her hand as she thought about her Brother. Jenny growled under breath as she put the bracelet on her right wrist and then tore up the letter from Pegasus. Jenny turned on her heels and walked back through the forest to find some where else to camp hoping to not see any more of Pegasus men.  
Forest Path!  
Jenny walked along the forest path taking a drink out of one of her Pepsi soda cans when she saw a long blond haired girl wearing purple leather up ahead head making her smile for the first in about 2 hours as she ran to catch up.  
“MAI!!!” the young Spellcaster Duelist called out to the other duelist.  
Said duelist turned around to see who called with a confused face before she smiled when Jenny stopped in front of her.  
“Jenny,” Mai greeted, “hey.”  
“Hey, yourself Mai,” Jenny greeted back making the older duelist to laugh.  
Both duelist started to walk again both eating sneaks that they had brought with them as they talked about their duels so far.  
“So how many Star Chips do you need so far?” Mai asked the younger duelist.  
“Just two more,” Jenny answered her, “and you?”  
“Same here,” Mai said with a cheerful voice.  
Both girls laughed, but stopped when they heard some familiar voices up ahead so they looked at each other before going to see what was going on.  
Another clearing!  
“Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey,” Yugi's voice sounded.  
Mai and Jenny both came upon a small clearing where they saw Yugi and his friends at, but snirked when Joey tried to eat a mushrooms.  
“So do us all a favor and let him eat it,” Mai told them.  
They all turned around to look behind them to see Jenny and Mai just standing there looking at them.  
“Now what do you want Mai?” Joey asked clearly not happy seeing her again, but Mai just ignored him and took a bit out her candy bar as Jenny took a drink of Pepsi. “That's it!” Joey got moved in front of them. “You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eating in front of me.”  
“You're that hungry are you?” Mai asked, “ok then, just give us your Star Chips and we'll give you some food.”  
“Forget it!” Joey yelled at her, “Potato Chips, I mean, Star Chips are priceless!”  
“I was just kidding Joseph,” Mai stated, “I'll be more then happy to share if you'd ask politely like a gentlemen.”  
“I'll also be happy to give you guys food,” Jenny agreed.  
“Right,” Joey said to Mai completely ignoring Jenny. “So you can make fun of me for that, too?”  
Jenny felt her eye twitched at being ignored, but didn't say anything cause thoughts of her Brother ran through her mind.  
“Look by this time tomorrow,” Mai started to explain, “Jenny and I well have won entrance into the castle so there's no point in hanging onto an entire knapsack full of food.”  
“It sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach,” Yugi told Joey.  
“How do we know this isn't another trick?” Joey asked Mai, “give me one good reason to trust you.”  
“Cause it's either Jenny and I or that poisonous mushroom,” Mai told him.  
Just at that one sentence everyone was convinced.  
'I got a feeling that I missed something,' Jenny thought with a raised eyebrow.  
Everyone laid out the food that Mai and Jenny had in the middle of the circle while Mai and Jenny looked at them.  
“Look at all of this stuff,” Yugi said in awe, “candy bars.  
“Dips on the candy bars,” Joey announced.  
“Potato Chips.”  
“Dips on the potato chips.”  
“Canned Fruit.”  
Jenny giggled when Joey didn't reply on this one.  
“Soda.”  
“Dips on the soda.”  
“Sandwiches.”  
“Dips on the sandwiches.”  
“Sorry boys, but no dibs on anything yet,” Mai told them.  
“At least not until you complete your chores,” Jenny announced.  
“We want Yugi to go look for some firewood,” Mai stated.  
“Sure,” Yugi agreed.  
“And you two boys can go fetch us some water,” Jenny pointed to Tristan and Joey.  
“You bet,” Tristan also agreed.  
Jenny handed Joey a pot though Tristan had to push him to make him move.  
“If she's not slinging insults then she's barking orders,” Joey complained.  
“I'm willing to swallow my pride if it means swallowing some food,” Tristan told him.  
Jenny raised an eyebrow as she watched the two boys leave.  
'Seriously what the hell did I miss?' Jenny thought.  
“I'll go get us some firewood,” Yugi told them.  
“Ok,” Téa agreed as Yugi ran off.  
Mai turned to Téa well Jenny grabbed a towel and a wash clothe from her bag.  
“What's your name?” Mai asked, “Téa isn't it?”  
Téa nodded her head in answer as Jenny walked up.  
“Well if you want to freshen up a bit there's a make shift shower just over there,” Jenny told her as she handed Téa the towel and a wash clothe.  
“Er...thanks Mai, Jenny.”  
“Hanging out those boys is no reason to smell like them,” Mai told her as she showed Téa the make shift shower.  
Both Mai and Jenny stood outside of make shift shower to make sure no one spied on Téa while she was showering just as the boys came back with what Mai and Jenny asked for. Jenny watched as they started the fire and Joey got to cooking the food.  
“Joey, I don't think we should cook the candy bars,” Yugi told Joey.  
Jenny giggled where she was while shaking her head.  
“Just back off I know what I'm doing,” Joey said a bit offensive.  
Téa looked behind her as she got undressed to where she saw Mai and Jenny's shadows.  
'Mai is such a hard gal to read,' Téa thought, 'one minute she starts troubles with us and the next we're sharing a camp fire.' Téa turned back around to finish getting undressed. 'And Jenny the last time I saw her she was all smiles, but now it looks like she lost that smile of hers. I wonder what could have happened.'  
“Look at you go Joey,” Mai's voice rung out, “all that's missing is a chef's hat.”  
Joey laughed slightly.  
“And a cure apron,” Jenny input.  
“Geez alright already,” Joey told the two girls.  
“Now keep cooking,” Mai ordered.  
“Your tough Mai,” Téa said.  
“Us gals have to look out for each other,” Mai told her, “especially with a bunch of bozos like them around.” Mai crossed hers arms over her chest. “I don't even see why you even bother hanging around with them.”  
“That's easy Mai. Their my best friends.”  
“Those goof balls? In my experience, their type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars.”  
“Hey Mai...”  
Jenny almost jumped when she heard Téa scream. Mai walked inside of the make shift shower while Jenny just stood in the door.  
“What's wrong?” Mai asked.  
“I heard something moving around right outside.”  
Mai stuck her head outside on the other side of the make shift shower and looked, but didn't see anyone.  
“Well it's gone now.”  
It wasn't long till they were all setting around the fire ready to eat.  
“Wow,” Tristan said in awe, “it sure smells good.”  
“Time to dig in,” they all said before they started eating.  
“Tasty,” Tristan with a mouth full of food.  
“Thank you very much,” Joey bragged.  
“Mm not bad,” Yugi informed them before looking at Téa, “how is yours Téa?”  
“4 stars,” said girl answered.  
“Speaking of stars,” Yugi said as he looked at Mai. “I hear you've won a few Mai. How many do you have? 8 or is it 9? How ever many t sounds like you're in the zone.”  
Mai took a drink of soda.  
“Ha,” Mai laughed, “don't think you're going to fool me with your nice guy routine...Yugi. It's only a matter of time before you-”  
“Can't we forget about the tournament for tonight?” Téa asked.  
“Let's make fun of Joey,” Tristan suggested, “that's always fun.”  
“Ok, just as long as everyone's crystal clear about one little thing,” Mai stated, “any duelist in my way is going down.” Mai then stood up and went to walk away. “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to for a walk.”  
“Man,” Joey groaned, “she can really ruin a meal!”  
Hours later!  
Jenny let out a sigh as she leaned back against a tree away from Yugi and them looking at the Bracelet that she now wore, but still listened in on their conversion when all of a sudden her head snapped up just as a voice sounded through out the forest.  
“YUGI MUTOU!!!” the voice yelled.  
Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Téa all looked over to where the voice came from while Jenny let out a sigh before she shook her head.  
“What did you do to piss her off, Yugi?” the Spellcaster Duelist asked.  
“Uh...”  
“Yoru,” Jenny said, “what did you do to piss off Yoru, Yugi?”  
Yugi froze at the name as the others turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Whose Yoru?” they all asked.  
“Well, she's my...” Yugi started, but was cut off by a young 16–year–old girl walking out of the bushes with a not so happy face.  
The gang stared at the new girl before looking at Yugi and then back at the girl again when they noticed a strong resemblance between the two. The young girl has mid-back smooth crimson tipped black hair with yellow bangs that frame her face, pale white skin, and amethyst colored eyes. The young girl was wearing a black jacket outlined in white opened over a black shoulder strap dress with white ruffles along the edges, a white backpack, white deck holder strapped to right thigh, black thigh length socks, white calf length 1.5” heel boots, and a black chocker outlined in white ruffles. The young girl even carried a backpack and it seemed that only Yugi and Jenny knew who she was.  
"Who is she?" the other asked.  
"Everyone," Yugi started, "I would like you to meet my younger twin Sister; Yoru Mutou."  
"SISTER!!!!" they all yelled in shock.  
"Hi," Yoru said with stren look before she rounded on Yugi.  
Jenny watched as Yoru yelled at Yugi about not leaving a note or calling her or texting her about him leaving the shop when he knew she was coming home from broading school that Seto Kaiba paid for her to go. It felt like another hour went by before Yoru stopped yelling at Yugi who looked a bit upsat that he forgot about his Sister, but before he could say anything to her she took noticed to Jenny who was still setting against the same tree she has been setting against for an hour.  
"Jenifer Yuki?" Yoru asked.  
"It's Jenny not Jenifer, Yoru," Jenny simple stated.  
"You two know each other," Yugi said in surprise.  
"Yup," both girls answered.  
Yoru turned back to Jenny with a smile that said girl returned with a smile. "So J.J. what's up?"  
"Nothing really," Jenny answered with shrug.  
Yoru walked over to where Jenny was setting and sat with the young Spellcaster Duelist to talk and catch up on things plus life, but it wasn't long till the others where starting to get tired.  
“Man oh man,” Joey sighed before he yawned, “I'm fading fast here.”  
“Don't you think we should check on Mai?” Jenny asked before Téa could which earned her a glare from the girl.  
“Good idea,” Yugi agreed.  
“She has been gone for awhile,” Tristan second.  
“It's probable some trap,” Joey told them.  
Téa hummed before she screamed when the bushes behind her rustled making the three boys jump up suddenly as while as Jenny and Yoru.  
“What was that?” Yugi asked.  
“Yup,” Joey said all of a sudden, “bet she's been waiting there the whole time. Come on out Mai.”  
However, it was Mai who walked out, but a young boy around their age with white hair and brown eyes.  
“I don't think he's Mai, Joey,” Jenny said as she blinked.  
“It's Bakura,” Yugi said in shock.  
“See!” Téa yelled, “I told you! I haven't just been seeing things.”  
“That would have been news to me,” Yoru whispered to Jenny who giggled.  
“Agreed,” Jenny whispered back this time making Yoru to giggle.  
“What are you doing all the way out here Bakura?” Joey asked.  
“Same as you guys I guess,” Bakura answered in a British accent.  
“You gave us all a scare sneaking around those bushes,” Tristan told him.  
“Speak for yourself,” Jenny and Yoru whispered.  
“Yeah,” Joey agreed, “for a minute there we thought we actually had something to worry about. Pretty silly, huh?”  
Bakura looked at the two girls who he had never before and gave them a smile.  
“I believe we haven't meet before,” he said, “I'm Ryou Bakura. May I ask for both your names?”  
“I'm Yoru Mutou,” Yoru answered with a smile as well, “I'm Yugi's Sister.”  
“And I'm Jenifer Yuki, but please just call me Jenny.”  
“Or J.J.,” Yoru stated.  
“Jenny is just fine,” Jenny growled at Yoru who laughed.  
“It's nice to meet you both.”  
“It's nice to meet you as well Bakura.”  
Soon after introductions everyone sat around the fire going their cards well, but Joey just stared at a card for bit longer then normal.  
“Joey, you've been staring at that card for over an hour man,” Tristan pointed out, “What's up?”  
“I'll tell ya just don't laugh,” Joey answered, “somethings when I'm in a duel I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whatever card my opponent has out. Isn't that dumb?”  
“Well if you where, what card would you want to be Joey?” Bakura asked.  
“This one,” Joey answered as he held up a card with a swordsman on it while he stood up. “Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt.”  
Jenny and Yoru giggle when Joey pretended to swing a sword.  
“Not my guy,” Tristan inputted as he stood up, too. “The Cyber Commander.”  
“You boys and your cards are hilarious,” Téa said as she laughed a bit.  
“I think everyone has a card they can identify with,” Yugi told her, “you should see if you can pick one for yourself Téa.”  
“Ok,” she agreed before she looked through her cards. “I pick this one.” Téa held up a Spellcaster. “Magician of Faith.”  
“What?” Tristan asked, “you got to be kidding me?”  
“More like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me,” Joey agreed.  
“Shut up,” Téa ordered them as they clutched each other while grinning foolishly.  
Jenny glared at Joey for that comment making Yoru to sweat drop.  
“Tell me which one you identify with Yugi?” Bakura asked.  
“Oh that's easy,” Yugi answered as he held up the Dark Magician. “Dark Magician. Hands down.”  
Joey turned to Jenny and Yoru. “What about you two girls?”  
“I have to say this one,” Yoru said as she pulled out a card. “The Thief King's Treasure.”  
“Hey,” Téa said as she got a closer look, “she looks almost like you only with a dark skin tone.”  
“I know,” Yoru informed, “I found that weird. She's also a Spellcaster–Type monster.”  
Jenny looked at Yoru with a bit of a glare. “Your evil.”  
Yoru grinned at Jenny with a peace.  
“So Jenny what about you?” Bakura asked.  
“Well, my favorite is the Dark Magician Girl, but seeing as I don't have her I have to say that Fire and Sorceress Magicians are close seconds, but I can identify myself with the Fire Magician because of her fiery personality.”  
“Maybe I'm just a little bit loop, but don't you think it's a little bit silly to be comparing ourselves with playing cards?” Téa asked.  
“Maybe a little, but it's like Grandpa says,” Yugi answered, “it's not about the playing cards it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about. You know?” Yoru nodded her head in agreement with Yugi. “So which card do you care about the most Bakura?”  
“This is my favorite,” Bakura answered as he held up a magic card.  
“It's that the Change of Heart card?” Yugi asked.  
“Kinda weird looking picture dontcha think?” Joey asked as well.  
“Hm,” Bakura hummed, “if you'd want to see how it works we can duel right now. Not for Star Chips just for a little bit fun.”  
“Sure,” Joey agreed, “I'm down with that. After all the Star Chips stuff it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached.”  
“I agree. I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea.”  
“Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck?” Bakura asked, “so it'll be like we're all playing.”  
“That's a great idea,” Joey stated.  
“Yeah.”  
“Great,” Yugi agreed, “but I should warn you that with this all star team of cards we'll be tough to beat.”  
Everyone, but Bakura put their cards in the middle with the picture face up.  
“True, but maybe I'll surprise you,” Bakura stated.  
After a few minutes everyone was gathered around a tree stump where a dueling mat.  
“Alright,” Yugi said, “I'm all shuffled.  
“Now are you sure you don't mind playing alone?” Téa asked.  
“Don't you worry about a thing Bakura,” Joey told him, “we'll go easy on you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Alright. Let's get this show on the road.”  
“Before we get started there's a little something I'd like to share with you all,” Bakura told them, but only Jenny and Yoru noticed the change in his voice. “And especially with you two, Yugi, Jenny.”  
“What's that?” Joey asked.  
“You'll see.”  
Bakura held his hands up to her chest with his eyes closed before he start humming.  
“What's he doing?” Téa asked.  
“This is getting freaky.”  
Jenny's eyes widen while Yugi let out a gasp when a golden weird looking necklace kinda of thing appeared Bakura's neck.  
“No. It can't be. A Millennium Item.”  
“Yes and the magic of my Millennium Ring well take us to the Shadow Realm,” Bakura told them.  
“Man, I hate Magic.”  
“The Shadow Realm?” both Yoru and Jenny asked confused as hell.  
“Why are you doing this Bakura?” Yugi asked.  
“You and Jenny got something I want Yugi, and I aim to take them,” Bakura answered before they all felt something pull them from their bodies, but only Jenny felt like she was being torn in half. Jenny fall onto one of her knees clutching her chest as the others all fall unconscious making Bakura to look at her. “Uh...I forgot that the Millennium Bracelet protects it's wearer from the powers of the other Millennium Items, but it also seems that it's been a long time since that power has been used.” Jenny looked down at the bracelet that she was wearing to see that it was glowing a golden color. “However, that wasn't too difficult.” Bakura walked over to where Yugi was laying. “Their souls and half of yours have been locked away, and now, after waiting countless centuries, the Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet is mine.” Bakura went to take the puzzle that was around Yugi's neck when all of a sudden it started to glow. “No! It can't be!”  
Jenny gasped when she saw the other Yugi stand up and face Bakura with his arms crossed and a glare in placed, however, he has yet to notice her.  
“You want my Millennium Puzzle, then your going to have to duel me for it, but if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back,” the other Yugi told Bakura.  
“I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi,” Bakura agreed, “but I promise you, there is more at stake here then you can comprehend. And this is one Shadow Game you cannot win!”  
Jenny looked back and froth between the two boys with a strong feeling that she has seen them both before, but she couldn't remember where.


	8. Evil Spirit if the Ring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is the duel Between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Jenny: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only Jenifer Yuki, Jamie Anderson, the Spellcaster deck list, 32 cards in the deck, and the Millennium Bracelet. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! cause if I did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Jenny: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye

Recap!  
Jenny gasped when she saw the other Yugi stand up and face Bakura with his arms crossed and a glare in placed, however, he has yet to notice her.  
“You want my Millennium Puzzle, then your going to have to duel me for it, but if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back,” the other Yugi told Bakura.  
“I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi,” Bakura agreed, “but I promise you, there is more at stake here then you can comprehend. And this is one Shadow Game you cannot win!”  
Jenny looked back and froth between the two boys with a strong feeling that she has seen them both before, but she couldn't remember where.  
QS-Jenny look back and froth between Bakura and Yugi, but she could see the difference between them with ease.  
“Yugi?” Jenny whispered in a weak voice.  
The other Yugi tensed up before looking over at Jenny to see that she was still conscious and gasped before running over to her and leaned her against him a bit.  
“Jenny, are you alright?” he asked.  
“I'm fine, but I feel a bit weak,” she answered him.  
Bakura laughed at the sight of them before smirking.  
“Even in this time,” he started, “you still worry about her.”  
Jenny looked at the other Bakura with a raised eyebrow before looking at the other Yugi.  
“Yugi,” she whispered.  
“I'm not Yugi, Jenny,” the other Yugi told her, “I'm the spirit that lives within the Millennium Puzzle.” Jenny stared at him with a confused look. “Call me, Yami.”  
“Alright then Yami,” Jenny agreed with a smile.  
Yami returned a smile, but then a look of confusion spread across his face.  
“How is it that your still awake while the others have passed out?” he asked.  
“I don't know,” Jenny answered looking and feeling just as confused as he did. “All I know is that it felt like I was being torn in half.”  
Yami nodded once in understanding before he looked back at Bakura with glare as he helped Jenny stand up.  
“Bakura, what have you done?” Yami asked, “why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?”  
The other Bakura laughed, “Bakura? Bakura is no longer here?”  
“If your not Bakura then who are you?” Yami asked.  
“I am a thief and stealer of souls,” Bakura answered, “and I have terrible things in my quest for the Millennium Items. You remember the legends, don't you?” Yami's eyes widen as he looked at Bakura while Jenny was just confused. “Whoever so wields all 8 Millennium Items will pose power unimaginable. And before I'm with you, your Millennium Puzzle and Jenny's Millennium Bracelet well be mine.”  
Yami looked at Jenny who just looked beyond confused wondering if she really did have a Millennium Item before he looked back at Bakura.  
“That's not going to happen,” Yami told him, “whoever you are.”  
All three where now around the tree stump where the cards and dueling mat was. Jenny was slightly leaning on Yami feeling even more tired then she already was.  
“Then let the Shadow Games begin,” Bakura suggested, “the first move is yours.”  
“And my first card is the Cyber Commander,” Yami said as he placed the card in def mode. “Tristan's favorite.” When the monster appeared both Yami and Jenny let a gasp. “Tristan?”  
Standing on the card wasn't the monster itself, but Tristan instead.  
“Huh?” Tristan looked at the guy in his hand before he looked. “What a weird dream. Where am I?” Tristan went to turn around. “What's going on here?”  
Tristan freaked when he saw a giant Yugi and Jenny looking at him in surprise and fear.  
“Bakura must've used is Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card,” Yami explained to Jenny.  
“Who's your little friend Yugi?” Bakura asked, “he looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this. The White Magical Hat.”  
Jenny gasped when a man wearing a white hat and cap appeared onto the field.  
“A Spellcaster-Type Monster,” Jenny mumbled.  
“That's right Jenny,” Bakura told her, “now attack!”  
Jenny watched with wide eyes as the spellcaster did as it was told to do.  
“Oh man,” Tristan mumbled as he turned around, “I must still be dreaming. Yeah that's it. This is all just a really bad...”  
Tristan never got the chance to vanish his sentience before he was destroyed.  
“No Tristan!” both Yami and Jenny yelled out in fear and disbelief.  
“Aw, looks like that card has been defeated and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it,” Bakura told Yami.  
Both Yami and Jenny ended up glaring at him.  
“Where is he?” Yami asked, “what have you done with Tristan?”  
“Your friend is gone,” Bakura answered, “on his way to the discard pile or the graveyard as well it in Duel Monsters.  
“It can't be...Tristan can't be gone,” Yami said in disbelief.  
Jenny leaned a bit more into him fighting back the tears.  
“When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher Yugi,” Bakura told him, “you've made a sloppy move and now your friend, he paid for it with his very soul.” Jenny glared at him. “Now which of your friends well sacrificed next?”  
Yami looked at the cards in his hand and his eyes widen a bit when he say the Flame Swordsman.  
'I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends souls trapped in them if I could,' Yami thought, 'But to save my friends, I have to win. And I only have one card in my hand that can beat his White Magical Hat.' Jenny's eyes widen when Yami chosed the Flame Swordsman. “Joey's favorite cards. The Flame Swordsman.”  
Jenny bit back a giggle when Joey appeared instead of the Flame Swordsman wearing the outfit.  
“Hey, what gives?” Joey asked, “Hey, Yugi, Jenny...” Joey turned around to only freak when he saw that Yugi and Jenny was taller then him. “What the? You two are giant. Aw, man, I finally creaked.”  
“Joey listen to me?” Yami asked making Joey to look at him. “Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card. You've become the Flame Swordsman.”  
“I'm the who?” Joey asked.  
“If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you back to normal, but if your defeated in this battle you'll be carried off to the card graveyard like Tristan was.”  
“Graveyard?”  
Jenny gave Yami a small glare for scaring Joey the way that he did.  
“In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of this Shadow Realm,” Yami went on, “I'm going to need your help.”  
“You want my help then you've got my help,” Joey told him.  
“Are you sure your ok?” Yami asked Joey.  
“Ok?” Joey asked, “I figured I've lost my mind, but I'm going to go with it.” Joey turned around with a smirk. “Now who wants a beating, huh?” Joey once again freaked when he saw Bakura. “Giant Bakura? Ok, now I know I'm nuts. I'm like 6” tall, wearing a dress and about to fight my giant friend.”  
“That's not really Bakura,” Jenny told him, “an evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over.”  
“Well, I have no idea what your talkin about, but here goes nothing,” Joey stated before he went in to destroy the White Magical Hat. “Say goodbye to the cat in the hat.”

Bakura: 1200

“Whoa man,” Joey said in awe, “I did it Yugi.” He looked back at Jenny and Yami. “Now what?”  
“Now it's his turn,” Yami answered.  
Bakura glared at Yami as he drew a card.  
“Your little Swordsman got lucky Yugi, but not this time,” Bakura told him as he sat a card face down.  
“Huh?”  
“Why did he play that face down?” Yami asked.  
“Because he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman well do to him,” Joey boasted.  
Jenny raised an eyebrow at him while Yami lifted a hand.  
“Hang on Joe,” Yami told him, “it could be a trap.”  
“I'm going in,” Joey said as he completely ignored Yami.  
“WAIT!!!!” both Jenny and Yami yelled, but it was to late.  
The card flip up to reveal a Morphing Jar much to Jenny's and Yami's horror. Joey was about to destroy the card, but it came with a price.  
“Ta-da.”  
“What a dolt,” Bakura said with a cackle.  
“It was a Morphing Jar,” Yami told Joey.  
“Huh? A Morphing Jar?” Joey turned around to face them. “Did I screw up?”  
“When a Morphing Jar is attacked all cards in both players hands go to the graveyard,” Jenny explained making the three boys looked at her with surprise making her to raised an eyebrow. “What? Did you think that I wouldn't look up other cards as well?”  
“Yeah,” Yami and Joey answered.  
“Your a Spellcaster Duelist,” Joey told her.  
“Just because I use Spellcasters doesn't mean that I don't study other cards' affects,” Jenny growled.  
Bakura smirked at her as she gave Joey a glare before looked back at Yami.  
“Well, we're just really lucky that I didn't have Jenny's and Téa's soul cards in my hand right now,” Yami concluded.  
“Huh?”  
“Some how only half of Jenny's soul was sealed into one of her three favorite cards,” Yami explained to Joey.  
“Oh.” Joey then got down on his knees looking apologetic. “Sorry Yuge.”  
Yami placed his cards in the graveyard and went to pick a whole new hand.  
'The Dark Magician,' Yami thought when he saw it. 'He's my favorite card, but is it my school card? What well happen when I play it?'  
“With a new hand comes a whole new perspective,” Bakura told them. “The game is over shifting. New danger surround every turn.”  
'He's trying to freak me out, but I can't figure out what he's up to,' Yami thought before he picked a card in his hand. 'I'm just going to have risk playing...' “The Dark Magician!” Jenny's eyes widen when she saw that instead of the actual Dark Magician it was Yugi. “And then I'll play a magic card that let's me revive monsters from the graveyard. Reborn the Monster!”  
Tristan appeared on top of the magic card  
“Huh?” Tristan looked around, “What the?” It was then that he cought sight of Yugi and Joey. “Joey? Yugi? You guys dreaming this, too?”  
“This isn't no dream Tristan,” Joey answered, “this is my going insane. This one big dillusion.”  
“But just one second ago U was up there,” Yugi said as he looked up to see Yami and Jenny looking at them.  
“Yeah,” Tristan agreed, “if your down here then whose that up there?”  
“I don't know,” Yugi answered.  
“Don't you?” Yami asked.  
“Well, I have notice that some times, when I duel, it feels as though some one is guiding me,” Yugi told/answered, “and some times it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient powerful voice.”  
“Really?” Tristan asked.  
“I'm not sure what it's all about guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him,” Yugi answered, “who ever he is.”  
“Hey, if the big guy is ok in your book then he's ok by me.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So now what?”  
“Maybe we should try and find Jenny and Téa,” Tristan told them.  
“Huh?” Yugi looked up at Jenny to see that she looked weak. “They must still be in the deck.”  
“Then we should try and win this thing before their cards get played,” Joey told them.  
“Good idea,” Yugi agreed.  
Joey turned around to face Bakura with a glare.  
“I'm going to bash me some Bakura.”  
“Hang on Joey,” Yugi told him as he stepped forward. “I was just played so I have to move.” Yugi held up the staff that was in his hand and aimed it at the faced down Monster. “Dark Magic!” The card flipped up to reveal that it was another Morphing Jar. “No! Another Morphing Jar!”  
“We'll have to send all of the cards in out hands to the graveyard again,” Bakura told Yami.  
“I'm sorry,” Yugi apologized he turned around to face the others.  
“It's ok man,” Joey told him, “I did the same thing.”  
Yami picked up five cards before his eyes widen when he pulled a card that had a young girl with fiery blond mid-back length hair and fiery orange colored eyes wearing a fiery red magician robs and holding a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red wand staff.  
“No!” he yelled in shock, “the Fire Magician!”  
“Hm, isn't that one of three of Jenny's favorite cards?” Bakura asked, “do you suppose that half of her mortal soul is trapped within it?” Everyone all looked at him before looking at Jenny who wasn't looking to good. “Hm, I wonder. Maybe you should play it and find out, but then again you don't know what I'm laying here so you might be putting her in further danger.” Bakura placed a monster card face down. A dilemma. While you decided I'll just activate this trap card.”  
“No!' Yami shouted as Jenny gasped in shock.  
“Just Desserts!” Bakura announced, “I think you'll find it'll help you come to grips with you present situation.”

Yami: 500

Jenny looked at Yami with worry as he clinched his chest in pain.  
“Big Yugi,” Tristan called up, “are you ok?'  
“Yes, but one more atk like that...and it's over.'  
“Whoa, that trap card just nailed Yugi's life points or should I say our life points,” Tristan stated.  
'Another hit like that and it could be over for all of us,' Yami thought, 'Jenny's soul card is not safe in my hand. I'll have to play it.' Yami glared at Bakura as he placed the Fire Magician on the field. “I summon the Fire Magician in atk mode!”  
When the monster appeared it was Jenny instead. She was wearing a fiery red gypsy top, fiery red mini skirt accessorizes with a fire shape buckle belt, fiery red magician's hat, a fire shape pendent hanging around her neck on a golden chain, and a fiery red calf length high heel boots and in her hand was a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red wand staff. Jenny looked over at the others with a smile before waving.  
“How's it hanging guys?” she asked.  
“How's it hanging?” Joey asked, “well, let's see here, there are two Yugis, we're about 6' tall, the other half of your soul is up there...” At this Joey pointed to Yami and Jenny's body. “And we're facing our friend Bakura. So that's how we're hanging.”  
“Huh?” Jenny asked with a sweat dropped, “it was a rhetorical question Joey.” Joey looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “As in you don't answer it.”  
“Oh, my bad,” Joey said making the others to roll their eyes.  
Jenny let out a sigh before she faced Bakura who was smirking.  
“Well, let's get this party started,” Jenny said, “and end this duel before Téa is played.” Jenny raised her wand staff and drew a circle of fire that soon turned small and was at the end of her wand. “Flare Blast!” Jenny thrust her wand staff out and the fire at the end shot at the face down monster that revealed a Fire Cat. “Smell something burning?”  
The others laughed as Bakura growled before he drew and placed a card face down on the field. They all looked up at Yami who drew his next card and by the look on his face they could tell it was a card he was hopping he didn't drew, however, he placed the card on the field face down, but the card lifted up to reveal Téa in the Magician of Faith's outfit. She looked around before her eyes landed on Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Jenny.  
“Hey, what's up?” she asked.  
“Oh boy,” Joey mumbled.  
“Uh, guys?” she started to ask as they all moved to stand in front of her to block her from Bakura's eyes.  
“Stay quiet,” Joey ordered her.  
“Is it a little early for Halloween don't you think?” she asked before she then noticed the staff making her gasp. “What the? What's this?”  
“Shush,” Joey once again ordered, “Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants and are fighting for our souls.”  
“But Yugi's right here,” Téa said as she looked at him.  
“Yeah, well, the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me uh...”  
“Huh?”  
Jenny and Téa looked at Yugi confused, but Jenny understood it a bit.  
“I know it sounds complicated, but it had something to do with the Millennium Items that Bakura, Jenny, and I have. It's some kind of magic.”  
“Magic?” she asked, “so I'm not crazy.”  
“Not unless we're all going crazy,” Jenny told her before she looked at Yugi. “So let me get this straight? The two of you are two sides to the same coin?”  
Yugi and Yami smiled at Jenny.  
“Yeah,” Yugi answered, “that's right.”  
“Just think of it this way Téa,” Joey started, “there are two Yugis: the cool one up there and the puny one down here.”  
“Huh?”  
Jenny looked at Joey with a glare while Yugi anime fall, but when he got up he was mad.  
“That's not how it works at all!”  
“Just a joke,” Joey told him, “relax.”  
Yugi turned around to face Bakura.  
“You forget that here I have the power of the Dark Magician,” Yugi told them as he walked forward.  
“Er, Yugi, I wouldn't do that if I were...”  
“I'll show you whose puny around here,” Yugi said.  
“Aw, boy,” Joey groaned.  
“YUGI, WAIT!!!” both Jenny and Yami called out to him, but it was to late.  
“Dark Magic Atk!”  
The card lifted up to reveal a lizard of some-type before it shattered.  
“Alright!”  
“Great job Yugi,” Téa cheered, but she soon looked worried as something started to happen to him. “What? No.”  
Yugi soon fall to his knees as Joey, Tristan, and Jenny ran towards, but stop just behind him.  
“What was that?” Tristan.  
“Whatever it was it's making me go numb,” Yugi answered.  
“That monster must have been an Electric Lizard,” Jenny mused in a thoughtful tone.  
“Hang in there pal,” Joey said.  
“Yugi!” Yami called out.  
“You can't atk an Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback,” Bakura said with a grin, “a lesson that Yugi won't soon forget.”  
Bakura placed a card face down.  
“A trap card?” Yami Yugi asked, “alright Soul Stealer I'll play my next card face down. And it's your move.”  
Bakura's eyes went straight the group of 5 and the three who were close to Téa tried to hide her.  
“Don't bother you fools,” Bakura told them, “I can see her perfectly well.” Bakura took a card from his hand na placed it face down. “Now I have all 5 of your right where I want you. Helpless on the field easy pray for my Man Eater Bug.”  
“Man Eater Bug?” Téa asked, “glad I'm a girl.”  
“Yugi, Jenny, what's that do?”  
“The Man Eater Bug can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up,” Jenny answered for Yugi.  
“Well, that's certainly not good.”  
“Guys, I really don't want to go back to that graveyard,” Tristan told them.  
“Don't worry Tristan,” Joey stated, “none of us are going back. We'll destroy that bug before he has the chance to play it.”  
“That won't work,” Yugi told Joey.  
“What are you saying Yuge?” Joey asked, “that one of us well be worm food.”  
“I'm saying that there's only one way out of this,” Yugi answered before turning a bit to look behind him. “And we're standing on it.”  
“Right,” Tristan said as they all looked at the card, “the trap card big Yugi put down.”  
“Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it,” Yugi agreed, “the card requites that we sacrifice a creature.”  
“You mean, one of us?” Téa asked.  
“Don't worry Téa,” Tristan told her, “I'll go.”  
Everyone looked at him like he was nuts and Téa looked the most worried right now.  
“No way Tristan!” she yelled.  
“Thank about it?” Tristan asked, “that Man Eater Bug's going to take one of us out matter what we do. At least this way I'm taking it out, too.” Jenny looked over just in time to see Joey hit Tristan in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. “I guess you disagree.”  
“You just got back from the graveyard,” Joey told, “If any ones going it's me!”  
“Joey Wait!” Yugi yelled.  
“Don't do it Joey!” Jenny called out.  
“It's too late,” Téa told them as Joey had already rushed forward.  
“How tough can this bug be?” he asked as he proper to strike only for the card to flip up knocking Joey into the air before he landed on the bug's back. “Big Yugi!” He looked right at Yami was he struggled to keep his grip. “Use the trap card! Use it now! Please? I don't won't my friends to get hurt! Sacrifice me!”  
Yami nodded his head before he glared at Bakura.  
“I'm activating a trap,” Yami declared, “sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so.” Yami then flipped the card up. “The Horn of Heaven! Blasting it's celestial tunes straight at your Man Eater Bug! Obliterating it from the field once and for all!”  
“But Joey...”  
Jenny moved to help Yugi stand when she saw him struggling.  
“What's happening to him?”  
“He's disappearing,” Tristan answered.  
“Don't worry about meee!” Joey yelled before he vanished along with the Man Eater Bug.  
Everyone that was still on the field had tears.  
“He's gone,” Tristan said in disbelief, “just like that my best buddies gone.”  
“Don't worry,” Bakura told the, 'you'll soon be joining him in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together.” Jenny glared up at the white haired boy with pure hate in her eyes. “I hope you don't harbor any illusion of saving you friends Joey from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get him back. And soon the Reaper of Cards will claim his soul forever.”  
“Poor Joey,” Téa said, “he sacrificed himself.” Her tears fall down her face. “He can't be gone.”  
Jenny looked over just as one of Téa's tear hit the card.  
“Téa?” Yugi asked as he turned around. “Wait she's the Magician of Faith. Téa's tears activated the magic effect of her favorite card.”  
“That's right,” Yami agreed, “and the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand. And the card I choose is Reborn the Monster which I play now!”  
Jenny let out a sigh as Joey returned on the ground looking scared out of his mind.  
“I don't wanna...” Joey went to cover himself when he finally noticed where he was. “Huh?”  
“Joey!” Tristan and Téa called.  
“Joey!” Yugi joined in, “your back!”  
“Alright!” Joey cheered.  
Jenny let out a sigh of relief before she looked back at Bakura who was glaring at Yami.  
“You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals,” Bakura accused.  
“My friends are never a waste of time,” Yami told him, “make your move.”  
“Oh I'll move and you well lose,” Bakura told him as he drew a card, “this is the play that well end the match and win me, your Millennium Puzzle and Jenny's Millennium Bracelet.” Jenny growled under her breath as being brought into the sensation. “First I will play the Lady of Faith in atk mode.” A woman appeared facing them. “And then the card that will turn your friends against one another.” Bakura held up the card. “The Change of Heart.”  
All of them let out a gasp as Bakura turned the card over.  
“Change of Heart?” Yugi asked in confusion, “but isn't that Bakura's favorite card?”  
“And a very magical card it is,” Bakura told them, “with this card I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy.”  
“No!” Yugi yelled, “I refuse!”  
“You won't have a choice in the matter,” Bakura told him, “the Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster and I choose you, little Yugi.”  
“Leave the young one out of this!” Yami yelled at him.  
“Why should I?” Bakura asked, “by simply destroying him might defeat you.” Jenny looked at Yugi and then Yami with worry. “You're here to guide and protect him!” Bakura throw down the Change of Heart card. “Then protect him from this!”  
All of them shielded their eyes as a bright light came from the card.  
“Yugi!” Jenny, Joey, Téa, and Tristan called.  
When the light died down they all looked over to see that the Good Bakura as the Change of Heart.  
“It's Bakura!”  
“The Real Bakura!”  
“Bakura!” Yugi called, “so your soul was sealed into your favorite card, too!”  
“I want to help, but we must act quickly Yugi,” the Good Bakura told him before he took over the Lady of Faith. “I've taken over one of his monsters instead of your.” The Evil Bakura gasped as well Joey, Tristan, and Téa. “I'll control her while you atk me. You can win against the evil Bakura.”  
“I can't,” Yugi told him, “I'd be destroying you. Sending you to the graveyard.”  
“I don't care,” the Good Bakura told him, “it's better then being enslaved by an evil spirit. DO IT!”  
“BE QUIET!” the Evil Bakura shouted.  
“I have a better idea,” Yami replied, “if the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!”  
They all looked up to see that the Good Bakura was back where he belonged.  
“Alright!” Joey cheered, “our Bakura is back where he belongs!”  
“But where's the evil dude?” Tristan asked.  
“Look!" Jenny called pointing to the Lady of Faith.  
The others looked at saw that the Evil Bakura was the Lady of Faith.  
“This can't be!” he called when he realized what happened.  
“Listen closely Yugi,” Yami said, “use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the graveyard; NOW!”  
“You got it,” Yugi agreed, “Dark Magic Atk!”  
The Lady of Faith was destroyed and sent to the graveyard along with Evil Bakura where the Reaper of Cards claimed him.  
Real World!  
Jenny blinked her chocolate brown eyes opened before she sat up with a yawn catching Yugi and Bakura's attention.  
“Jenny, your awake!” Yugi cried out in relief.  
“How are you feeling?” Bakura asked.  
“Like I was hit by a truck,” Jenny answered making the two of them laugh.  
Yugi then noticed a slight glint coming from Jenny's wrist at the same time as Bakura.  
“Jenny what are you wearing?” Yugi asked.  
“I would like to know that as well,” Bakura agreed.  
Jenny blinked in confusion before she looked to where they where looking to see the bracelet that Pegasus wants.  
“To be honest I don't know,” Jenny answered.  
“Where did you get it?” Bakura asked.  
“That's what confused me the most Bakura,” Jenny answered, “it was sitting on my bedside table when I woke up one day.  
Yugi and Bakura looked at each other before they heard groaning from the others just as one by one they woke up. Yugi ran over to Yoru to make sure she was alright while Bakura helped Jenny stand up.  
“I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental,” Tristan stated.  
“Same here,” Joey agreed, “last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow.”  
“Sleep well guys?” Bakura asked as he bend down in front of the two boys.  
“BAKURA!” they screamed before hugging each others.  
Jenny giggled when they realized that where hugging.  
“Hands off,” Tristan told Joey.  
“You grabbed me,” Joey replied.  
They looked at each other before they finally shot back from one another making Jenny, Yugi, Yoru, Bakura, and Téa to laugh.  
“I dreamt,” Téa started once she stopped laughing, “that we were dressed as Duel Monsters and there were two Yugis.”  
Yugi sweat dropped and Bakura along with Jenny laughed nervously not knowing what to say before their heads shot up when they heard some one scream and Jenny shared a look with Yoru.  
“What was that?” Joey asked.  
“I don't know,” Yugi answered before they took off running. “whatever it is, we'll face it together.”


	9. Light at the End of the Tunnel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok first of all I like to say that I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this is chapter is late. I've been trying to find some inspiration, but no luck plus I've had ideas for different stories running through my head that's it's not funny. Well then onto the next point of business. I like to say thanks for reading and reviewing the story ‘The Spellcaster Duelist Season 1!’ everyone. Well anyways now for the last part. Allow me to once again introduce my friend *gestured to my right.* Shadow Realm Triforce.  
> Shadow Realm Triforce: Hi, hi everyone. *turns to me* Let me do the disclaimer again YGO Fan Girl?  
> Me: Alright go ahead.  
> Shadow Realm Triforce: YEAH!!! Well to begin with YGO Fan Girl owns the characters Jenifer “Jenny” Yuki and Jamie Anderson while yours truly owns Yoru Mutou, but we do not own YUGIOH! cause if we did then Téa/Anzu would leave Yami and Yugi alone, not talk about friendship 24/7 of everyday, and/or she just wouldn’t exist period.  
> Me: Cause we hate Téa/Anzu with a passion.  
> Shadow Realm Triforce: Well remember to...  
> Both: Read and Review! Bye-bye!

Clearing!  
“What a nightmare,” Tristan stated, “I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental.”  
“Same here,” Joey agreed, “last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow.”  
“Sleep well guys?” Bakura asked as he bend down in front of the two boys.  
“Let's see,” Téa said as she pretended to think. “I dreamt that Yugi has us all dressed up as Duel Monsters cards and you've gone nuts.” Yugi sweat dropped and Bakura along with Jenny laughed nervously not knowing what to say. “So no.”  
Their heads shot up when they heard some one scream and Jenny shared a look with Yoru.  
“That voice,” Joey said as they all looked off to where it came from. “sounded like Mai! Come on!”  
They all took off running towards the scream.  
Dueling Clearing!  
“Mai!” Jenny called out as she and the others ran forward.  
“Are you ok?” Yugi asked when they finally noticed her.  
“Your to late,” Mai told them when they came to a stop.  
“To late for what?” Téa asked.  
“This side show freak giving you a hard time?” Joey asked when they finally noticed the man.  
“That's right just like Pegasus pays me to do,” the man answered, “route out all of the dueling filth on the island and dispose of it.”  
“Doesn't that make you a garbage man?” Tristan asked.  
“This is no joke,” Mai answered, “Panik's one of the island's eliminators. And if you don't get out of here he's going to do to you what he did to me.”  
“Eliminator?” Yugi asked, “what's that Mai?”  
“Look,” Panik said as he grabbed Mai's wrist, “this is what she means right here.” Jenny and the others let out a gasp when they saw that the glove was completely empty of Star Chips. “Check out her duelist's glove. Not a Star Chip Left.”  
“But that would mean she's been disqualified,” Téa pointed out.  
'No duh,' Jenny thought as she rolled her eyes.  
'Thank you captain obvious,' Yoru thought as she glared at the short brown haired girl.  
“Your out Mai?” Yugi asked.  
Yoru and Jenny looked at each other before they shook their heads.  
“I am,” Mai answered sadly, “it all happened so fast. The way Panik duels. I just, I lost it.”  
“This isn't right,” Téa said.  
“Ha,” Panik laughed, “she was one of my easiest victims yet.”  
Yoru and Jenny growled when Panik pushed Mai towards them.  
“You creepy!” Joey growled as he moved, but Tristan and Bakura grabbed him. “Move it. There's no excuse for pushing a girl.”  
“Calm down Joey,” Bakura told him, “I know how you feel, but that guy is more then twice your size.”  
“I can take him,” Joey stated.  
“No Joey,” Jenny said as she walked forward, “fists aren't the answers. Violence won't solve anything. I've dealt with a lot of bullies when I started dueling and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them.”  
“What do you mean Jenny?” Joey asked.  
“You have to stand to them,” Jenny growled as she glared at Panik.  
“But Jenny...” Mai tried to say.  
“Now, let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik,” Jenny challenged, “I don't scare so easily especially when I'm standing up for friends. Let's Duel!”  
“You twerp,” Panik growled before he grabbed Mai again, “I'll eliminate you from the tournament just like I did to her. Tell her how I trounced you.”  
“Please Jenny?” Mai bagged.  
“Let her go Panik!” Jenny ordered as Panik released Mai, “if you're looking to bully some one try bullying me.” Jenny pointed at him. “Playtime is now over Panik. Get Your Game On!”  
Both Jenny and Panik got into place facing each other. Yugi looked at Jenny worried that she was in over her head, but he did notice the calm glare in her chocolate brown eyes.  
“Alright Jenny!” Joey called up, “no problem! Show Panik, how we deal with thugs like him!”  
“Jenny, huh?” Panik asked making Jenny looked at him with a scary calm glare. “Must be my lucky day.” Jenny blinked in surprise. “Pegasus offered a generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats you and a brat named Yugi Mutou.” Jenny let out a growl under her breath, but Yugi and the others heard it. “I wonder; think Pegasus would throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I'd do it for free.”  
“You'd better start thinking of other ways of making money Panik because after I get done with you not only will you be out some star chips, but you'll be out of a job,” Jenny told him with a calm tone that had a hint of anger.  
“Whoever said I was an eliminator just for the money Jenny?” Panik asked, “I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit because there's no better thrill then breaking weak duelists like you.” Jenny felt her eyes twitch a bit, but kept a calm glare on her face. “So get ready Jenny cause I'm about to take you into a world of hurt.”  
“I won't be bullied by the likes of you, Panik,” Jenny flat out told him, “I play with my heart that's why I'll always win against your types.”  
“You've never faced my type before,” Panik stated her, “when I'm in a match with same one there's a lot more to it then sheer dueling strategy.”  
“Meaning?” Jenny asked.  
“Panik's ruthless Jenny!” Mai called up to her, “he had me totally terrified.”  
“That's right,” Panik agreed, “and she's not the first either. We eliminators have built our careers on stalking weak players like her and strong arming them into dueling us. You see when you're as good as I am, you'll learn to appreciate the hunt just as much as the duel itself. And I'm gonna take you down just like I did Mai.”  
“I see how you work Panik,” Jenny told him as she smirked at him, “sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face to face.”  
“Watch your mouth you insolent cur!” Panik yelled at her.  
“True duelist fight with honor and respect!” Jenny told him as she glared, “not the underhand tactics of a poacher.” Jenny then raised her hand that had her duelists glove. “And to prove it, I'll wager all the Star Chips, I have to win back Mai's.”  
“It's a deal,” Panik agreed as he held up his own hand. “If you win, I'll give you all 8 of her Star Chips. The bet makes no difference to me.”  
“What do you mean?” Jenny asked confused.  
“What I mean little Jenny is that when you duel against Panik, you're putting much more than measly Star Chips on the line. Much more.”  
Just then Jenny felt something clamp around her ankles and when she looked down she saw shackles coming from the side of the platform that she was standing on. Jenny then had to dodge a column of fire that came at her from the right before she had to turn to the side as another column of fire came at her from the left this time making her glare at Panik as he laughed.  
“J.J!” Yoru yelled in horror.  
“We have to get her out of there,” Joey told them.  
“What's the matter Jenny?” Panik asked as she continued to glare at him, “can't take the heat? Well, get used to it because your strapped in for the long hall.”  
“Turn it off Panik!” Joey ordered.  
“Panik used those on me, too,” Mai told them.  
“Stay strong Jenny,” Bakura mumbled.  
“I can see the growing fear in your eyes Jenny,” Panik told her once he turned off the fire shooters. “I can hear you quaking in your boots.”  
'Boots?' Yoru and Jenny thought with a sweat drop each, 'wtf?'  
“Your beginning to realize the nightmare you've stepped into,” Panik went on, 'I do believe that you're beginning to panic.”  
“Get a life you psycho!” Téa yelled at Panik before looking back at Jenny.  
“For once agree with the Pink Princess,” Yoru said making Jenny to smirk and Téa to glare at her.  
“Forget this guys Jenny,” Joey told her ignoring the two girls, “this wasn't part of the job description.”  
“Yeah no joke,” Tristan agreed, “come on let's you down from there Jenny. What do you say?”  
“Are you finished blowing smoke Panik?” Jenny asked.  
“Jenny,” Yoru and Yugi both said in shock.  
“What does she think she's doing?” Joey asked.  
“It'll take a lot more then cheap pyrotechnics to make me loose my cool,” Jenny told Panik.  
“The last time some one had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half,” Panik told her after he laughed, “now let's duel.”

Jenny: 2000  
Panik: 2000

“Fight time,” Joey told them.  
'Jenny's good, but she's never faced an eliminator before,' Mai thought, 'once Panik get's inside her head it's all over.'  
“Seeing as how the blaze of my fire didn't faze you then let's turn down the lights,” Panik told her, “my Castle of Dark Illusions will turn this duel into your darkest hour Jenny. It's magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows and the castle itself is extra fortified thanks to the field power bonus I get for playing it at Night.”  
Jenny growled under her breath as shadows covered Panik's side of the field before she looked down at her screen to see that it was black so therefor she couldn't see his monsters. She looked back up at him with an ice chilling glare.  
“I'm not afraid of the dark Panik,” she stated.  
“You would be if you only knew the fearsome nightmares within it's shades,” Panik tried to scare her, “the blanket of shadows cast over my side of the field making it impossible for you to see the creatures I summon, but leaves your inter side exposed, vulnerable to my Atks. Unnerving isn't it Jenny? How the darkness prays on your fears, on your mind. Until you're to scared to think, to terrified to fight.”  
“Don't listen to him Jenny!” Mai called up to her, “this is exactly how he throw me off my game!”  
“Now you tell us,” Joe mumbled.  
“And if you think you can storm my castle with the help of a field power bonus of your own then think again because just as my shadows block the light from above it blocks the field power bonus from the ground below,” Panik told Jenny who felt the need to roll her eyes, “only the night grants bonuses here.”  
'Without any idea of what's waiting for in those shadows, I can't risk an Atk,' Jenny thought as she looked at her hand, 'I'll have to play it safe for now.' Jenny picked a card from her hand. “Despire Magician, def mode!”  
A young boy with black hair and red eyes wearing a depressed expression on his face and also was wearing a black/red magician robes while carrying a matching staff appeared on one knee with his arms crossed over his chest in front of Jenny. (Def 1300)  
“Not a very bright idea,” Panik stated as he played a monster.  
'I can't see what monster he'd played,' Jenny thought with a hint of panic.  
“Atk!” Panik ordered, “Dark. Grasp. Of. Fury.”  
Jenny watched as the shadows swallowed her Despire Magician and destroyed him.  
“J.J,” Yoru mumbled.  
“That's cheap,” Joey growled, “how can you defend yourself against what you can't see?”  
“Yeah,” Bakura agreed with a nod, “or defeat a monster you can't find.”  
“This isn't looking good,” Yugi added.  
“Anybody got a flash light,” Tristan tried to joke.  
“Even your friends have lost hope for you,” Panik told her with a laugh.  
'I need to get his monsters out of the shadows, but the only way I can do that is by destroying his Castle of Dark Illusion and with it's defensive points set at 2500,' Jenny thought, 'I only have one card in my deck that can match it, but not destroy it. Boy, I'm beginning to understand why they call him, Panik. The game's just started and I'm already flustered.'  
“Play monster monster card you like,” Panik stated, “the creatures within my veil will consume them all.”  
“Fire Magician in def mode,” Jenny said as she placed the card on the field.  
A young girl with long wavy waist length fiery blond mid-back length hair and fiery orange colored eyes wearing a fiery red gypsy top, fiery red mini skirt accessorizes with a fire shape buckle belt, fiery red magician's hat, a fire shape pendent hanging around her neck on a golden chain, and a fiery red calf length high heel boots and in her hand was a mix of fiery yellow, orange, and red wand staff appeared onto the field on one knee with her arms crossed over her chest. (Atk 1100)  
“This defensive maneuvering is keeping your life points safe from one monster Jenny, but not two,” Panik told her as he placed another card on the field.  
'I hate to admit it, but he's right,' Jenny thought, 'defending alone won't win this duel for me.'  
“You're terrified aren't you, Jenny?” Panik asked, “all your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog. All that's left is a trembling little duelist powerless to defend herself.”  
“So how's Jenny able to take this guy out Mai?” Yoru asked as she looked at the blond.  
“If I was able to figure that out we wouldn't be in this situation,” Mai answered.  
Yoru turned back to the duel with a worried look.  
'There's got to be a way to neutralize Panik's veil of shadows, but it's generated by his Castle of Dark Illusions and that things virtually impregnable,' Jenny thought, 'Wait a minute, I may not be able to atk Panik's castle, but what if I atk the darkness itself?' “Fire Magician rise!” Jenny's spellcaster stood up glaring into the shadows as raised her wand staff and drew a circle of fire that soon turned small and was at the end of her wand. “Flare Blast Magic!” The Fire Magician thrust her wand staff out and the fire at the end shot at the shadows creating for Jenny to catch a glimpse of the monsters for a second. “His monsters.”  
The shadows once again covered Panik's side of the field.  
“So you saw my creatures, but I doubt it gives you the foresight to see what's coming next,” Panik told her, “Dark Grasp of Fury!” The shadows covered Jenny's spellcaster destroying it. “Lights out for your Fire Magician.”

Jenny: 1706

“My creatures hungry eyes are on your remaining life points Jenny and I'll see to it that they'll feed again quite soon,” Panik informed her, “has it sunk in yet wimp? Standing up to bullies leaves you no where, but down.”  
'Down is right,' Jenny thought as she glared into the shadows. 'my life points are way down while Panik's haven't even been touched. His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters while I can't see what I'm up against. He's got me out-maneuvered and over powered, but I'm still going to find a way to put that big bully in his place.'  
“The night has eyes Jenny,” Panik taunted, “and all of them are on you.”  
'As long as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions shrouds his side of the field in that shadow it's impossible for me to see any of his monsters, but panicking about it will only make things worse,' Jenny thought, 'so I gotta do my best to not let him see me sweat.'  
“Keep struggling Jenny cause bullying's so much more fun when you resist,” Panik stated.  
“Touch talk Panik coming from someone who makes all their Atks from the safety of the shadows,” Jenny inputted.  
“Jenny look out!” Yoru yelled up at her as the Spellcaster Duelist leaned back as a column of fire was shot at her.  
“Perhaps you should think twice before you insult some one who can scorch you with the push of a button,” Panik told Jenny when the fire stopped, “you're afraid Jenny, you're lost and alone in the dark and I'm the big bad bogeyman about to leap out and give you the scare of your life.” Just then Jenny started laughing much to Panik's surprise. “Huh? If you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing.”  
“That's why I'm laughing because I can see right through you,” Jenny told him.  
“What?” Panik asked, “what are you talking about you little runt?”  
“You are the bogeyman Panik,” Jenny agreed with him, “scaring children into being afraid of the dark until they realize that the dark is nothing to be afraid of, like you.” Panik growled. “Once a person conjures up the confident not to be fearful for the unknown they disarm the only weapon the dark has.”  
“You wish it was that simple-”  
“But is that simple and I have the card to prove it,” Jenny interrupted as she held up a card.  
“What card?” Panik asked.  
“A card that'll exposed you and lift up the veil of shadows you cower behind,” Jenny answered.  
“What's that?” Panik asked in fear.  
“It's just a little some thing that'll teach you a lesson in broad daylight,” Jenny answered once again.  
“Hey Mai,” Téa spoked up looking over at the blond, “why would Jenny tell Panik her strategy?”  
“It's panic,” Mai answered, “some thing to me.”  
“I don't know Mai,” Yugi spoked up, “she doesn't look like she's panicking.”  
“You almost had me there,” Panik told her with a laugh, “but we both know that that card is nothing, but a big fat bluff. Prove me wrong Jenny? Let's see you give me, my tough lesson.”  
“Why should I show you, my card after you went to such lengths to keep yours in the dark?” Jenny asked.  
“I think you're stalling,” Panik told her.  
“You don't trust me, Panik?” Jenny asked in fake hurt before smirking, “believe it or not, but not all duelist are lying dogs like you. And to prove it, I'll show you. After all I wouldn't won't you thinking I was some kind of lair.”  
“Show me!” Panik ordered.  
“You don't need prove anything to that slime Jenny,” Tristan told her.  
“Ready Panik?” Jenny asked, “here it is.” She turned the card around to face Panik. “The Swords of Revealing Light!”  
“Huh?” Panik asked in shock, “Revealing Light?”  
"The blinding light of the Swords of Revealing light not only stall enemy monsters for 3 full turns, but it bathes the entire field in a light so luminous that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed,” Jenny told him, “soon Panik, the monsters within your dark empire will have nowhere to hide, but rather than play it now I'll take a page from your book and let you worry about when and how I'll use it just like you do with the monsters you hide in the dark. You're going down in 5 turns. 5 turns Panik and then my monsters will finish you off. Hope Megaman in def mode and of course, the card that'll make you see the light.” A young girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching eyes wearing a mixer of silver and white magician's outfit with a silver staff appeared onto the field. (Def 1400) “Your 5 turns start now Panik. It's your move."  
'She's taunting,' Panik thought, 'that must be the Swords of Revealing Light.'  
“What's the matter Panik?” Jenny asked, “has bullying lost it's thrill?”  
“I'll teach you about bluffs just you wait,” Panik answered.  
“Hey Mai,” Yoru said as she looked at the blond, “why is Jenny keeping the card out if she's not going to use it yet?”  
Mai briefly looked at her before looking back at the duel.  
“I hate to say it guys, but it's not a good sign,” Mai told them.  
“Huh?”  
“I was able to keep it together for about this long, too, but after awhile Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up,” Mai stated.  
“Not my pal,” Yoru said, “she knows what she's going.”  
“I sure hope so,” Tristan and Bakura said.  
“She does,” Yugi and Joey agreed with Yoru.  
“Listen, I know Jenny's good, but fighting Panik isn't about being good,” Mai told them, “it's about keeping a level head while your lost in the dark or being atked by fire. Jenny's gonna need guts to win this duel, not skill.  
“Guts, huh?” Yoru asked, “well, she's got heart.”  
“You got that right,” Tristan agreed.  
“Yes, but she did just leave her best card out fully vulnerable,” Bakura told them, “you don't make those kind of mistakes unless you're nervous and Panik's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished.”  
“Make your move Panik!” Jenny told him.  
“I must say it was a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card little Jenny, but it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed,” Panik told her, “you thought idle cards were safe from atks, you are dead wrong. Reaper of the Cards!”  
“The Reaper?” Jenny asked in shock.  
“When the Reaper is summoned all magic cards hear the ghostly call of doom,” Panik said, “he'll be sending your Revealing Light card to the discard graveyard leaving you defenseless. Reaper Atk!”  
“Jenny!”  
“But that card was Jenny's only chance!” Mai yelled in disbelief.  
“You're fate belongs to me now Jenny,” Panik told her with a laugh, “Call of the Graveyard!” Jenny smirked as the Reaper of the Cards stopped an inch from the face down. “What's going on? It's can't finish it's Atk!” Jenny cackled as the smirk just grew bigger. “It should have destroyed your card. The Swords of Revealing Light!”  
“I said my Swords of Revealing Light is the card that will illuminate your monsters,” Jenny stated, “I never said is was the card I placed on the field you just assumed that.”  
“But if that's not-”  
“The card I placed on the field was a different card,” Jenny said as she revealed, “the Spellbinding Circle! A trap card!”  
As a pentagram appeared around the Reaper keeping it in place.  
“A trap card?” Panik asked in shocked.  
"Yes a trap card that snares your Reaper stopping him dead in his tracks by encircling him in a magical prison,” Jenny told him with a smirk, “in duel monsters one must be wary of the Reaper of the Cards and it's ability to send magic cards to the discard pile. I figured that you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere. But now that he's frozen, unable to damage my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field."  
“Great thinking!” Yoru told her with a smile.  
“Way to put one over on him Jenny,” Joey cheered.  
“What is with this kid?” Mai asked, “I can't even keep up with her on the side line.”  
“She's going good, but it's not over yet,” Bakura said.  
“How dare you?!” Panik asked in raged, “you fooled me!”  
“Humph,” Jenny mumbled with a smirk, “you fooled yourself Panik and wasted quite a powerful card, too, but now that the coast is clear, I'll really lay my Swords of the Revealing Light.” Jenny placed the card face down. “And a second magic card.” Jenny placed another card face down. “Both face down.”  
“Face down?” Panik asked, “why?”  
“Now what's up?” Joey asked.  
“I don't know, but I bet we're about to find out soon enough,” Bakura answered.  
“So what?” Panik asked, “you've captured my Reaper, but he's only one of my powerful monsters. The one's that remain will destroy you!”


End file.
